


Always Yours

by vesuvius



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuvius/pseuds/vesuvius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Kingston is a successful playwright with a handsome new young actor husband, Matt Smith. He makes her feel young and alive! Sadly she is going to have to kill him. Romantic comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF AU. Except its not. Except it is. Depends on your angle. ;)  
> I love the Preston Sturges screenplay Unfaithfully Yours and thought I’d like to see Matt and Alex in the respective roles, albeit genders flipped. No other names really sounded right so I left theirs, hence why it is RPF. Again this is mainly taken from the film done with Dudley Moore. I’m changing some things obviously but not claiming to have given birth to it :P This is just for fun.

My name is Alex Kingston. I am a world famous playwright residing in the Big Apple.

Marriages; one. Divorces; one. Children; none. Ho hum.

My plays have appeared everywhere; from the lights of Broadway to the dapper streets of London’s West End. Career wise I have it all. I have become very successful and consequently a lonely woman. I’d all but given up on finding the one until about six months ago.

Enter Matt Smith; up and coming young actor; brilliant, funny, clumsy to a fault and utterly adorable. He was just what my ego ordered.

Be careful what you wish for ladies, because you just might get it.

We met in Venice at the Film Festival. He was charming. He was a fabulous kisser. He made me feel young and so alive. It was beautiful while it lasted, but tonight it will all cease to be for me because tonight… I’m going to kill him.

My problem began four days ago when I returned home from London to meet with financial backers for my latest production and to do the obligatory interviews and such.

JFK Airport - Baggage Claim area

Matt’s eyes scanned the crowd noting the passengers arriving from London; most made their way to the baggage claim area and some were greeting family and friends. He bounced on his toes like an eager puppy dog trying to see beyond the constant flow of bodies. Carl, his brother-in-law, tapped him on the shoulder.

“Man, you have got to relax. She’s coming okay?” He was playing with his iPhone tapping at the keys of his latest app. “I checked it already.”

Matt pursed his lips and nodded his head causing his floppy hair to fall into his eyes. He swiped it aside. “I know, I know. It’s just that it’s been four days.” He smiled at Carl. “I’m kind of gagging here, mate.”

Carl rolled his eyes. “Four days. Boy oh boy, do you have it bad. What’s my sister done to you, hmm?” He stopped himself and held up his hands as Matt started to answer. “Hold that thought. Maybe I don’t want to know.”

Matt turned back to the crowd and a smile broke out on his face as he saw a familiar head full of wild blond curls. “Alex!! Alex! Over here!!” He jumped up waving his arms around like a madman.

Carl looked up to see his sister coming toward them through the remaining passengers, her faux fur coat open and she was dragging a case behind her. Matt rushed over to relieve her of the burden swinging it around to Carl who barely caught it in time. He scooped her up into his arms and lifted her up spinning her around, covering her with kisses.

“Oh my god, Alex. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, love.” He breathed out then proceeded to kiss her neck which caused her to giggle.

“Matt! Stop it! It’s only been four days. Honestly!” Her mock scolding was evident on her face as she hugged him back and sank into the toe-curling kiss he bestowed on her, his hands wandering under her coat.

Carl chuckled as people passing by gawked at the couple. He held up his iPhone and snapped a picture then cleared his throat loudly. “Um, might want to move this little reunion indoors?”

Matt ignored him and kept kissing Alex walking with her to the baggage claim. “Did you miss me?” His voice silk to her ears.

Alex smiled nodding. “Yes every night as soon as the boys left.”

Matt laughed, dropping his hand to massage her bum. “You bad, bad girl.”

Mrs. Moretti walked up bustling with her coat, mumbling in Italian about heaven only knows but smiled when she saw Alex. She’d worked for her ever since her divorce and remained on as her loyal house-keeper as well as everything else. She handled all manner of cooking and kept the house running. She was also none to approving of Matt, him being so much younger than her but she’d warmed to him in the last few months.

“Give me the ticket, eh? I want to grab the luggage before somebody steal it.”

Carl frowned at her. “No one steals luggage anymore.”

Mrs. Moretti smacked him on the head. “Stai zitto.”

“Ow!” Carl whined and stuck his tongue out at the back of her head as she turned away.

Grinning he leaned over to kiss Alex on the cheek. “Good to have you back, sis.”

“Good to be back,” she said with Matt still stuck to her side like glue giving her a look that made her insides turn to jelly. She remembered something and grabbed at her brother’s shirt before he got away. “Oh, where is Norma?”

“Outside on the phone. Where else?”

Alex smiled and wrapped her arms around Matt’s waist pulling him inside her coat and kissing him soundly, running her hands down over his very nice backside which earned her a gasp.

“Mrs. Smith, are you trying to seduce me?” He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

“Is it working?” She grinned cheekily. Taking a deep breath she cupped his cheek. “God it’s not fair. You look even more handsome on Thursday than you did on Sunday. You know I think you’re improving with age.”

Matt just smiled and gazed into her eyes leaning down for another kiss when Norma walked up talking on her phone.

“Yes I know. That’s right we want the prime spot. Alex Kingston has earned it I believe and the rest of New York and I daresay the world agree with me.” She covered the phone with her hand to whisper to Alex. “BBC called me, they said you were brilliant! I’m trying to get you on the Late Show. One sec.”

“Oh yes, hello to you too Norma.” She winked at Matt who just shook his head glancing back to see how Mrs. Moretti and Carl were getting on with the luggage.

Norma didn’t notice and was back on the phone negotiating as Mrs. Moretti and Carl joined them, the latter heaving the lions’ share of the bags. “Is that everything then?” Carl asked.

Alex took stock of the bags and nodded, eager to get home. Norma smiled triumphantly and slid her phone into her jacket pocket. She grinned and rubbed her hands together going to hug Alex.

“How’s my number one client! Good to have you back. Don’t forget we have the casting in the morning then I need you to meet with a few reporters. It’s going to be a big year Alex!”

Alex laughed indulgently and raised her eyebrow. “Right. Think I might be able to go home and rest first?”

Matt stopped and smacked his forehead. “Bugger!”

Alex looked up. “What’s the matter?”

He fumbled in his jeans pocket for his mobile phone. “I forgot I was supposed to meet with Jean for the costuming.”

“What? When?”

Matt glanced at the time on his phone, his eyes widened. “Now. Carl, come with me yeah? I have to call him back.”

Carl laughed. “Don’t worry. He’ll think it’s very British or something.”

Matt frowned and turned to find a quiet corner as Carl joined him. Alex watched him go. I’m even in love with his walk, she thought idly to herself.

“He is cute.” She sighed.

Norma shrugged. “They’re all cute the first year.”

Mrs. Moretti huffed and left the bags by Alex and Norma. “I go call the driver.”

Alex sighed and lowered her tired body to a courtesy bench. She really was happy to be back even if it was only four days. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, almost closing.

“Aha!”

Alex jumped and looked at Norma. “What? What did you do that for?”

“I knew it. You’re getting run down. I knew it.”

Alex just rolled her eyes and closed them, this time determined to not have this conversation again. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Norma smirked and bumped her shoulder. “You know exactly what I mean. You’re overdoing it. The new play, all the public relations and interviews, re-writes and casting not to mention this marriage to Matt…”

Alex held up her hand. “Stop right there, Norma. Not another word about that.”

Norma narrowed her eyes. “You go to Venice and meet this young, very much younger…”

Alex mimicked her words, having heard them so much she could have recited them in her sleep. “This is like what, the millionth time you’ve recited this speech. Very much younger…”

Norma looked surprised. “Very much younger. Half your age, Alex.” She looked around as if she was about to spill National Security secrets and inched closer to her. “You go away for four days and you’re this jealous?”

Alex opened her eye at that. She looked over at Norma. “What do you mean jealous? I’m not…”

Norma held up her hands. “I’m just saying. Telling me to hire a private eye to follow your new young husband is not my idea of total trust.”

Alex sat all the way up now. She frowned. “What on earth are you talking about? What private eye?”

Norma looked confused now. “These are my instructions from the Wicked Witch of the West. She told me you said to hire a private eye for Matt.”

Alex blinked. Norma and Mrs. Moretti had never gotten along. Try as she had she’d never been able to get them to not nip at one another and had insisted that Norma stop referring to her housekeeper and good friend as the Wicked Witch of the West. “I don’t understand. I never told her to tell you to hire a private eye for Matt. We are talking about my Mrs. Moretti. This Mrs. Moretti here?” She pointed as the woman came stomping back over to them looking annoyed about something which could have been anything in Alex’s experience.

Mrs. Moretti stopped in front of them and looked back and forth as if she sensed something was off. The woman had quite the nose on her.

"Che cosa?"

Norma stood up and nodded. “Yes. She said you told her to tell me to hire a private eye for Matt.”

Alex squinted her eyes trying to figure out how Mrs. Moretti could have gotten that idea when it suddenly hit her. She chuckled rubbing the bridge of her nose with her finger. English vernacular was not one of Mrs. Moretti’s strong points.

“That’s not what I said.” She stood up. “I told her to tell you to keep an eye on Matt while I was out of town. Have him go out to dinner with you and Carl, take in a show so he wouldn’t get lonely.”

Norma glared and finally feeling justified at having a go at Mrs. Moretti, started gesturing with her arms. “You see! I told you that couldn’t be right, didn’t I?”

Mrs. Moretti feeling under attack started to gesture with her hands, swearing in Italian at Norma.

“Vaffanculo!!!”

Norma took a step closer to her and Alex intervened, directing Mrs. Moretti to focus on her.

“Keep an eye on Matt. Occhio, occhio. Eye. Espressione Americano. Keep an eye…”

Mrs. Moretti’s eyes got big as her mouth and she put a hand to her lips. “Oh mio Dio…”

Norma looked pleased. “We had this conversation, didn’t we? You don’t know what English is! You never spoke it right!”

Mrs. Moretti now completely humiliated started shouting at the top of her lungs causing people to turn and look. “Chi sei tu per dirmi qualcosa! È capra magro!”

Norma huffed. “What did you say to me?” She looked at Alex. “What did she say to me??!”

Alex kept them apart. “You don’t want to know.”

Norma took a step back still shooting daggers at Mrs. Moretti. “Fine, fine. So what do you want me to do?”

“Do? What do you think? Fire them! I don’t need Matt finding out about this.” She looked around to see if he was coming back but saw no sign.

Norma shrugged. “Well it doesn’t matter now.”

Alex looked aghast. “Doesn’t matter? Of course it matters. What if he finds out?” She didn’t see Matt step up behind her. He encircled her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

“Find out what? Are you planning another dinner party darling?”

Alex jumped and composed her face, shaking her head ever so slightly to Norma who in turn opened her phone and dialed a number. 

Alex adjusted Matt’s collar. “No no, sweetie. It was just a simple booking mistake. How was your call with Jean?”

Matt smiled and started to walk to the exit hugging her close. “Jean was very angry with me.”

They exited the baggage claim with Mrs. Moretti at their rear followed closely by Carl and Norma. “What was that all about, hmmm?”

Norma took hold of a bag and headed toward the exit. “So long ago I don’t even remember.”


	2. She Really Hated Her Guts. Sort Of.

Alex and Matt stepped out of the car in front of their building in Manhattan as Mrs. Moretti stayed with the driver to sort out the luggage. The doorman greeted them both holding the doors open.

“Good to have you back, Ms. Kingston.” The doorman smiled broadly.

“Thank you, Charlie. Happy to be back.” She entered the lobby with Matt on her arm heading toward the elevators.

Gino, the day watchman, was at the concierge overseeing a workman who was installing monitors behind the desk. Gino smiled and nodded to them both.

“Fine day out there, Ms. Kingston!”

“Lovely indeed,” Alex said going through her purse. She eyed the monitors. “What’s all this then?”

“Oh the building wanted to update the surveillance equipment. This one comes with sound and every floor has been outfitted.”  
Alex chuckled. “Wonderful! We can get mugged in stereo now.”

Gino and the workman laughed as the couple made their way to the elevators. Matt leaned close draping his arm around Alex and kissing her temple. “Are you terribly tired?”

Alex looked up curiously. “A little. Why?” She thought she knew what he was up to but decided to play like she didn’t.

Matt just smirked and stepped into the lift as the door opened beckoning her with his finger to follow. She laughed and joined him.

Gino nudged the workman to watch the monitor. A few moments later the lift door opened and a laughing Alex stumbled out, running up the short hallway to their front door. Matt bolted from the lift a few seconds later. He smoothed his hair and sauntered over to her.

The workman touched a control and the sound came through.

“—meet the Prince?” Matt asked.

Alex watched as he got closer. “Well I didn’t know whether to bow or curtsey or kiss his cheek or what.”

Matt turned and leaned against their door next to her. “So what did you do?”

Alex turned and pressed him against the door and went down to her knees. “I knelt at his feet and said ‘Your wish is my command, Your Highness.’

Matt laughed out loud and opened the door behind him. “You are so lying!”

Alex laughed and chased him inside, shutting the door behind her.

“Newlyweds.” Gino said. The workman shook his head and went back to fiddling with the wires.

Alex was on Matt the second the door closed, her hands on his chest as she kissed him deeply. Matt sighed into the kiss, his hands flying everywhere as he turned and pinned her against the door pulling her leg up around his hip. Alex suddenly didn’t feel quite so tired anymore as she ground against him moaning, her lips kissing along his cheek to his neck, her fingers in his hair. Matt dipped his head to brush a kiss across her breasts causing her to gasp. She turned her head and her eyes opened to see a poster plastered to the back of the door.

Maxine Wells.

Max.

Tony Award winning actress. She’d starred in just about everything Alex had written, having been discovered by Alex herself. She’d made her a star and Max in turn had made Alex Kingston a household name.

She hated her guts. Sort of.

Finding her sudden onslaught of lust cooling rapidly, she lowered her leg and disentangled her hands from Matt’s now messy hair. Oblivious, Matt continued raining kisses over her bosom, his hands moving to her hips.

“What’s that doing here?” she asked in a brusque tone.

Matt looked up at her, his pupils dilated with desire. “Huh?” He glanced at the poster.

“Oh! That. Yes. Norma said to put it somewhere you wouldn’t miss it.” He pulled Alex away from the door to step back revealing a message written in Norma’s annoyingly glaring handwriting in black magic marker on the poster.

“You have rehearsal with Max. 9am. Don’t be late eh?” He grinned then glanced at the poster. It was a beautiful shot of Alex in a long black evening gown with a deep V neckline, her blond curls piled high on her head, holding a long black feathered quill and standing back to back with her was Max in a long red evening gown, her black shiny tresses swept up into an elegant twist, her lips matching her gown full and pouty. She looked like a damn movie star. The poster had been Norma’s idea to get more press for the upcoming play.

“You both look so beautiful, just ravishing.” He smiled and came to stand next to Alex hugging her close and pressing his face into her unruly curls.

Alex smiled half-heartedly and gently pulled away from Matt. “Oh take it down. I don’t want to see it.” She turned and leaned against the arm of the sofa crossing her arms.

Matt watched her and frowned. He tugged at the poster until it yanked free then ambled over to her. “Why not?”

Alex took a deep breath. “Because that woman is keeping us apart.” She looked pointedly at Max in the now rippling poster. She even looked good rippled.

Matt looked confused. “What do you mean?”

Alex looked up into his adorable green eyes. “Darling, tomorrow I want to be in a warm bed with you. Not in a cold theater with her.”

Matt smiled and moved to stand between Alex’s legs. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers causing her to sigh. He carefully dropped the poster, his hand now free to roam across her hips and thigh and he groaned deep in his throat. Alex’s eyes followed the poster as it landed. He caught her looking and stood her up, taking her place on the sofa and pulled her into his lap caressing her back. “The maestro and her young protégé.”

Alex turned to look at him. “Hmm.” She muttered to herself. “Matt. You know when I said you were improving with age? Do you think that’s true of me?” She looked at him carefully, a bit afraid of his answer.

Matt looked perplexed.

Alex tried again. “I mean. Well what I mean is. Well. Are you going to miss… younger women?”

Matt raised his eyebrows and smiled. “The truth?”

Alex opened her mouth wide. “No!”

Matt laughed. “Oh, Alex. Younger women; they’re like fast food. You know? It can be quick but not so good.”

Alex didn’t look convinced. She pouted a bit as she felt his hands cover her hips, tugging her close.

“But with you Alex. Oh it’s like dining in the most elegant and expensive restaurant in the world.” His face was close to hers, she could feel his breath against her lips. She liked the sound of that and hummed happily snaking her arms around his neck.

Matt grinned. “Of course the service can sometimes be a bit slow…”

Alex looked at him and saw him trying to stifle a laugh. “Why you little monkey!” She playfully pushed him backwards on the sofa and dove on top of him. He cried out laughing as she tickled him before the sounds changed and became much more pleasant and sensual. She was very glad to be back home. They’re legs intertwined as they kissed and loved one another slowly, the poster of Max lying forgotten on the hardwood floor.


	3. Would You Want To Know?

Alex heaved out a long sigh and glanced over at the director who in turn rolled his eyes. They’d been at the theater overseeing castings for the new show and it seemed that everyone they’d seen just wasn’t right in some way. It wasn’t even a huge part, but it was a very important supporting role.

The young man on the stage kept reading opposite the stage manager who was cueing him, making unnecessary gestures with his arms and trying to peer out in the darkness to see presumably the director and Alex herself. The director, Morris, gave Alex the ‘look’ and she nodded. He turned and called out to the young thespian.

“Uh, thank you! We’ll be in touch. Next!”

The young man ambled off the stage still trying to see out into the empty seats and Alex was glad not for the second time they’d chosen this theatre.

“Twenty and still no go. This is turning out to be a dazzling day. Fabulous.”

Morris pointedly ignored her and chatted with the assistant to see who was next as he looked through headshots.

Alex shrugged and raised her arms over her head stretching luxuriously. Hearing someone slide into the seat next to her she turned and saw Max.

“Hello, darling.” Max grinned at her like a cat who’d just had a bowl of cream. Her long black hair hung straight and shiny; like she’d just walked out of a shampoo commercial. Her makeup was simple and understated accentuating her big blue eyes and full pink lips. She unbuttoned her pea coat revealing an elegant white blouse with velvet buttons and skinny leather pants.

“So, anyone good?”

Alex shook her head. “Not a one. And where have you been? You were supposed to meet us here an hour ago.” She crossed her arms and looked annoyed. She’d have rather been home in bed with Matt doing all kinds of illegal things.

Max looked at the actors milling about on stage and smiled. “Oh you know. Had some morning business to attend to; six foot, dark hair, dark eyes. I’d have been no use to you at all with that distraction in my head anyway.” She winked.

Alex narrowed her eyes. “Uh huh. Well you’re here now. Do you think you could spare some of your precious time to help us find our ‘Andy’?”

Max pretended to look wounded. “Alex, you sound as if you think I don’t care.” She stood up and rested her hand on her hip. Probably for dramatic effect, thought Alex. “Keep your knickers on, dear. Max is here.” She turned to scoot out of the aisle then turned back. “Oh yes, meant to congratulate you. Your husband is adorable.”

Alex smiled. “Thank you, thank you.” Then she frowned. “Wait, you met him?”

Max froze then looked back. “What? Oh. No, no. I was in London and saw one of his films.”

Alex nodded, beaming with pride. “Yes, he’s amazing, isn’t he?”

Max grinned. “Oh yes, he’s outrageous; very dishy you lucky girl.” She turned and sashayed her way down the aisle to the stage, climbing the short steps before going to chat with the stage manager.

Alex didn’t know why but somehow, she suddenly felt very nervous.

********************************** 

“Alex, listen to me! China is so in the bag! It would be huge! I’ve already got all the translators ready to go!”

Alex looked at Norma like she’d lost her mind. “Norma, I already told you I don’t even want to consider China right now. For the love of… I just got married!”

Norma looked at Alex like she was an alien. “Alex, there’s eight hundred million people there. If they hate the play two million will come by accident looking for a restaurant!”

“I’m going to try very hard and pretend you didn’t say that.” She munched at the salad that Mrs. Moretti had brought for her.

“Alex,” her assistant moved closer tapping into her tablet. “How do you feel about that charity dinner next week?”

Alex shook her head. “No, no. Not going.”

Mrs. Moretti set to cleaning up the remains of Alex’s lunch turning to put the dressing away. Norma turned on her recorder and leaned over to grab a breadstick that was left.

“Make a note about Chicago; change the hotel. The room service closes after 9… ow!!!!” She glared at Mrs. Moretti who’d whacked her hand with a fork. “Witch!”

“Norma… stop calling her a witch.” Alex pleaded.

“I will. When she stops acting like one!” She rubbed her hand and went back to her notes.

Mrs. Moretti huffed and continued cleaning up. Alex finished the salad and set the bowl down, patting her arm and smiling. “Grazie mille.” She wiped her mouth gently with the cloth napkin then got up to gather up her papers and notes.

“Norma?” A girl had leaned into the office. “There’s someone here with a package, they won’t leave it though. You have to come and sign.” She ducked back out.

Norma turned to go. “Alex, don’t leave okay? Still have to iron out a few more details.”

Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed her briefcase. On her desk was a framed photograph of herself and Matt. He was behind her resting his cheek against her, like he was sniffing her hair. She had a huge smile on her face and his arm was around her shoulders. She grinned and grabbed her coat. She couldn’t wait to get home.

**********************************

“No I told you, my hands to hers. That was the deal.” An older woman maybe in her early fifties wearing a nice grey suit and holding an envelope was talking to the reception. Norma appeared, strolling over to greet her.

“What say, Mrs. Foster? I thought my office called to let you know we no longer required your services?”

Mrs. Foster had made her way over to Norma and tugged her aside. “There’s something here I think that Ms. Kingston should see.” She looked deadly serious.

Norma frowned and looked at the manila envelope Mrs. Foster was holding. “What? Are you serious? There was something? No. You have to be kidding.”

Mrs. Foster looked stern. “In my business Mrs. Robbins, that’s the last thing we kid about.” She thrust the envelope into Norma’s hands.

Norma took it as Mrs. Foster turned to go. She held it up to the light, trying to peer inside.

Mrs. Foster turned to see her and smiled. “The envelope is sealed.”

Norma didn’t miss a step. She turned to walk back to her office. “I’m sure it is. I wasn’t even looking at the envelope, was looking at the light.”

**********************************

Alex came down the steps of the theater, smiling at the thought of being home with armfuls of Matt wrapped around her. She shivered and put some speed in her step as she started down the street toward their building. Norma ran down the steps and saw Alex, running to catch up.

“Alex!”

Alex huffed. “Norma please can’t we talk later? I just want to go home and relax with my husband if you don’t mind.”

Norma smiled and slowed to walk beside her. “Yeah, of course! Just thought I’d walk a ways with you. You always think I want something!”

Alex looked at her as they stopped to wait for a light to change. “Don’t you though?”

“Oh, Alex! That hurts!” She laughed and Alex chuckled. “Are you going straight home?”

Alex shook her head. “No, Matt is at the studio doing looping for his film. I thought I’d go buy him a little gift.” She smiled broadly and crossed the street going into a gift shop she’d spotted the week prior. They quietly wandered the aisles taking in the variety of gifts from technology to bedroom slippers. She picked up a badger puppet. “This is cute.” She squealed. “He’d love it!”

Norma wrinkled her nose at it. “Looks like road kill.”

Alex gasped, chuckling. “Norma, you’re awful.”

A young, handsome shop assistant came over, smiling at Alex. “Hello! Anything I can help you find today?” He raised his eyebrow.

Alex either didn’t notice or didn’t care. She smiled warmly back. “Yes, how much is Mr. Badger here. He looks very friendly.”

The assistant laughed. “Yes, he is. That is thirty-five dollars. He also comes with his own bag to keep him from getting dirty.”

Norma smirked. “Looks like it’s too late for that,” she muttered.

Alex bumped her. “Great, I’ll take it.” Her eyes landed on a display and she moved closer. “Oh I love this!” The bow-tie was purple with white polka dots. She picked it up and held it to her neck looking in the mirror.

The shop assistant laughed. “Is it for you?”

Alex smiled. “Of course it’s for me.”

He smiled back and she handed him the bow-tie. He gathered up the badger puppet and winked going to the back to wrap her things. Alex smiled and took another look around. Norma followed shaking her head at the lunacy of newlyweds.

********************************** 

Norma and Alex exited the shop and strolled back out onto the streets, busier now with people leaving work.

“I think that guy was coming on to you a little bit.” Norma suggested grinning.

“Oh, you think so? Yeah he was nice, I guess.” She strolled along hands in her pockets taking in the city.

Norma glanced over at Alex. “Ever think about screwing around?”

Alex blanched. “Me? No, not now. Never.”

Norma persisted. “I mean, don’t you ever fantasize about an actor comes in to audition or a waiter with a nice ass brings you a cup of coffee?”

Alex shrugged. “Well, I must admit I always do enjoy a nice… cup of coffee.” Chuckling she shook her head. “But no, Matt. That’s it for me. I’m a happily married woman, Norma.”

Norma nodded. “Think Matt ever thinks about screwing around?”

Alex frowned. “Matt? No. Never.”

“If he saw a beautiful younger woman, he might…”

“What do you mean beautiful, younger woman? I’m not that old you know!”

“I know, I know. But hypothetically, what if he was having an affair?”

“Not Matt.”

“Okay, forget Matt. Say hypothetically you’re married to a handsome younger man and he was having an affair?”

“Not Matt??”

“No, no. Not Matt. Matt is out. This is a new guy, a hypothetical and he’s having an affair. Would you want to know?”

Alex stopped walking and stared at Norma. “Norma, are you trying to tell me something because you’re making my skin crawl right now.”

Norma raised her hands, tugging Alex to walk with her. “No, no. I’m sorry I ever used Matt. He’s crazy about you. I’ve never seen a guy so much in love! It’s just a question. I was at this party and they asked this question. If you were married to a good looking younger man and he was having an affair, would you want to know?”

Alex didn’t look convinced. “This is such charming conversation, Norma.” She blew out a breath and looked around. “I mean hypothetically no because if he was I’d want to know who and when and where.” She shook her head. “I wouldn’t. Would you want to know?”

Norma shook her head, reaching into her purse. “No, no. I think there are some things that are better left unknown.” With that she took out an envelope and dropped it into the trashcan as they passed. Alex stopped and looked back.

“What’s that?”

“What?”

“You just dropped that envelope in the trash. Did you mean to drop it?”

“I dropped nothing.”

“Norma, I just saw you drop this envelope. Did you mean to drop it?”

“What? I didn’t drop anything.”

Alex narrowed her eyes and Norma looked down at the envelope picking it up and opening it. Her eyes widened. “Oh that. It’s a report.”

“What report?”

“The mix up. With the Witch. The investigator. This is the report.”

“That’s it?” Alex grabbed hold of it, trying to wrench it from Norma’s hands.

Norma held tight, shaking her head. “You said you didn’t want to know!”

“That was hypothetically!” Alex tugged harder.

She swatted Norma on the head making her release the report. “Alex, don’t read that. You said you didn’t want to know!”

Alex just looked at her and proceeded to rip the report into pieces then dump it in the trash can. Norma stared at her. “You’re not going to read it?”

“Of course I’m not going to read it! If I was the sort of person to read that report I’d be the sort of person who would have my husband followed in the first place.”

Norma looked amazed, smiling. “That’s wonderful! You’re a wonderful woman! Inspiring!”

Alex rolled her eyes.

Norma raised her hand calling a cab. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride.”

Alex shook her head, tightening her coat around her. “No, I’m going to walk.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Matt’s cooking is starting to accumulate around my ass. I need the exercise.”

Norma laughed and opened the cab door, getting inside. “Really inspiring! Really! Amazing!”

Alex smiled and waved goodbye, walking away. She slowed and glanced over her shoulder to see the cab pull away and turn the corner then she dashed back to the trash can, digging out the manila envelope pieces and shoving them into her purse. She looked up to see an elderly man looking at her.

“Ms. Kingston! Can’t believe I’m actually seeing you! My wife and I are huge fans!”

Alex smiled and tried to hide what she was doing. “Oh that’s so sweet. Thank you! I’m glad you enjoy my work.”

He smiled then noticed one of her hands still in the trash can. “Well, good to meet you.” He turned to walk away. He looked back again and shook his head, continuing on his way. Alex released a sigh and turned moving as fast as she could in her high heel boots back home to read in private.

**********************************

Matt leaned against a stand, sipping water, a set of headphones over his ears and a microphone hung down in front of his face as he went through his lines. The scene playing on the screen was of him and the lead actress and he was doing his looping. Carl sat next to him, trying not to laugh as he tried to get the timing right.

“Matt, can we please try to get one down before next century?” The director was in the bay behind him, looking irritated. Matt smiled and waved.

“Okay, just um… give me a sec, yeah?”

Carl stood up and came over. “What you mean?”

“I don’t know what to do, man. You have no idea how incredibly guilty I feel about the other night.”

Carl leaned closer, whispering. “Well you can’t tell Alex what happened. She’ll go crazy.”

“But it’s not fair to Alex!”

“Time is up! Matt, please today! Mr. Kingston, if you don’t mind I have a film to finish. Thank you very much!”

Carl stood and grabbed his jacket. “Yes well I haven’t done any shopping for an hour, wouldn’t want to hurt the economy, would I?”

Matt blinked and nodded. Carl patted his shoulder and left the studio. Matt sighed and rubbed his eyes trying to clear his head to finish at least one scene.

**********************************

Alex stood looking at the torn report on the wooden chest. She pursed her lips, her fingers toying with her wedding ring as she swung from wanting to piece it back together to wanting to burn it in the fireplace. Her hand reached out slowly, her fingers just about to touch the pages.

“Alex darling! Are you home, love?” Matt happy voice called from the foyer.

Alex jumped and grabbed up the ripped pages and dumped them into the trashcan by the door. She looked around the small study quickly and ran to her chaise, grabbing her laptop and opening it. She crossed her legs and waited.

The door to the study opened and Matt’s head peeked through. “Ah, there she is. The love of my life.” He grinned and came all the way into the room. Alex looked up smiling.

“How was your day, handsome?” She asked and opened her arms to him. He slipped right into them and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Mmm. Not as good as this.”

“Aww poor baby. Rough day at the office?” She teased.

He grinned and rubbed her nose with his. “Could have been better. Just happy to be home finally.” He pulled her closer and kissed her neck, his hands wandering. “I missed you so much.”

Alex giggled. “Honestly, Matt. One would think you walk around in a constant state of heat.”

He leaned back locking his gaze with hers. “Only for you, Alex.” Alex moaned as he kissed her again, more deeply this time and her fingers sank into his hair. His elbow bumped into her laptop and he looked up.

“Oh sorry. Were you working?”

“Hmm? Oh no no. Just well looking over notes from Morris. Oh but I have a surprise for you.” She closed the laptop, putting it aside and going to her desk where a large box was wrapped with a smaller box on top. “For someone who didn’t have such a great day, I think a couple of gifts should be forthcoming.” She grinned as his face lit up. He ran over and tore into the big one first, paper flying as he lifted the lid.

“Oh my GOD! You remembered!” He pulled the badger puppet out of the box and slid it onto his hand, making it kiss and tickle Alex. “Best present ever!”

Alex beamed and tickled the furry critter. She took the smaller box and held it out to him. “Now this one.”

Matt smiled and put the badger on the desk, taking the smaller box and undid the ribbon. Closing his eyes he lifted the lid then peeked. His eyes widened as he saw the purple bow tie and pulled it out.

“The bow tie I told you about!” He laughed and noticed it was a clip on, he pinned it to his collar and winked at Alex. “Smith, Matt Smith.”

Alex laughed as he tried his James Bond impersonation and hugged her. His hands slid down her back to rest on her hips as he pressed his body closer, kissing her deep and lovingly.

They were still entwined when the door to the study opened and Mrs. Moretti entered picking up the small trash can. Matt greeted her with a smile as Alex looked up.

“Mrs. Moretti. Buona Sera!”

Mrs. Moretti nodded as she looked through the trash. “Eh, Buona Sera. Mangiare presto.”

Matt smiled at Alex. “See I know now that means it’s almost time to eat.” He puffed his chest out and Alex rolled her eyes watching Mrs. Moretti look through the papers.

“Umm… stop reading my trash please?”

Mrs. Moretti looked up. “You say look in case you throw away some writings.”

Alex nodded as Matt nibbled her ear. “Yes, well look but don’t look.”

Mrs. Moretti shot her a strange look. “I go but I don’t go. I walk but I don’t walk, I cook but I don’t cook.” She shook her head and took the papers out of the trash can, leaving the couple alone.

Alex took off after her but got slowed down as Matt followed and tugged her toward him by her waist to the stairs. “Hey, where are you going?” He waggled his eyebrows. “I thought I might take a little nap before dinner. Want to join me?” His eyes promised more than a nap.

Alex was still looking at the disappearing form of Mrs. Moretti as she headed into the kitchen. “Um… no that’s okay you go on.” She patted his cheek. “Sleep good.” She started off toward the kitchen.

Matt grinned watching her walk. “Mmm. The sleep of the innocent, eh?” He turned to hop up the stairs and Alex swung around.

“What? Why did you say that?”

Matt stopped and leaned on the bannister. “Say what?”

“The sleep of the innocent.”

He smiled warmly. “Oh that’s just something my mum used to say to me when I was little, before I’d take my nap.”

Alex nodded. Matt blew her a kiss then disappeared upstairs. She turned and ran to the kitchen, almost tripping on the rug, bursting into the kitchen where Mrs. Moretti was stirring something on the stove. She looked up in shock.

“Che cosa?”

Alex tried to look casual. “Um. Where’s the trash?”

Mrs. Moretti gestured to the compactor. Alex shrieked. “Oh no! Stop it! Turn it off!” She started yanking at the machine’s door, trying to wrench it free.

Mrs. Moretti shooed her out of the way. She pressed a button then opened the door, tugging the compacted bag up and out. Alex yanked it away from her and dumped the entire pile of garbage on the floor and began picking through it until she found the report, dripping with coffee grains and egg.

Mrs. Moretti went back to the stove. “You look for some kind of trash?”

Alex shook her head, pulling at the soggy paper with her fingertips.

“Eggshell maybe? Tea bag?”

Alex gave up and tossed the stained paper back into the trash pile. She ran to the phone on the wall and dialed a number. Glancing over she saw Mrs. Moretti pretending to not be interested. She went through the swing door to the hallway with the phone.

“Norma. Norma! Look I need the address of the investigator! I can’t read it on the envelope.”

“You went back for the report! I thought you weren’t interested!”

She paused and rolled her eyes. “I’m not! But you know some people make an absolute killing in celebrity garbage!”


	4. Ignorance Can Be Bliss. But Not All The Time!

“So the only thing I need from you Mrs. Foster, is to give me any remaining reports so that I can destroy them as I did the one you gave Mrs. Robbins. For my own piece of mind, you understand.” Alex leaned into the desk, her hands on her lap so as to keep them from fidgeting. She gave Mrs. Foster a meaningful look.

Mrs. Foster blinked slowly. “You destroyed the report?” She sat back not believing her ears. She’d heard a lot of denial in her day but never so convincingly. Well, convincing if she hadn’t known better. “You did read it, correct?”

Alex smiled tightly. “Mrs. Foster, I don’t know what sort of people you’re used to dealing with but,” She held her hand to her heart for effect. “I don’t have a suspicious bone in my body.”

“So you don’t know about the woman that left your apartment at one-thirty?”

Alex kept her face bright. “A woman left my apartment at one-thirty? What’s so strange about that?”

Mrs. Foster raised her eyebrow. “One-thirty in the morning?”

Alex squeezed her eyes shut then cheerfully replied. “Things break in the middle of the night. Could have been anything…”

Mrs. Foster put her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Ms. Kingston, let me be honest with you?”

“No.” Alex moaned painfully.

“The only thing that breaks in the middle of the night are the hearts of women like us.” She gripped Alex’s shoulder a bit harder. “We fall for these charming men and we try to believe they’re in love with us when every morning the mirror yells they can’t be!” Mrs. Foster was now almost shaking Alex.

Alex put her hand on Mrs. Fosters’ and tried to loosen her grip. “If I could just have the report and any other copies that would be lovely.” She looked at her kindly.

Mrs. Foster returned to her senses, leaning back. “Of course, my apologies.” She stood and went to her desk computer and assembled the folder onto a USB drive, then grabbed the original paper copy of the report. She nodded at Alex as she scrolled through the computer files.

“Very wise. I’d only wish I’d been so wise. You know Ms. Kingston, if I had it to do over again. I wouldn’t try to find out anything. I’d be grateful for whatever time he was willing to give me. A year, a week, an hour. Ah there we are.”

She finished up and pulled out the USB dropping it into the envelope with the original report. “Actually there was not any need to hire me at all with that fancy video surveillance system at your building. The recorder comes on instantly someone steps into the hallway.”

Alex froze and leaned forward. “Are you saying there’s a recording of a woman leaving my apartment?”

Mrs. Foster nodded. “Oh yea but don’t you worry. I’ll destroy the report and the recording and no one will be the wiser.”

Alex held her breath, realizing that her plan had quite backfired. She smiled and stood, gathering her purse. “I appreciate that.” She extended her hand to Mrs. Foster then started to head slowly for the door. She stopped and turned. “Was there any outstanding bill?”

Mrs. Foster shook her head. “Not at all, Mrs. Robbins took care of all that.”

“I see and that includes…” She gestured.

“That includes the DVD, yes.”

Alex nodded stiffly. “I see. Okay.” She gave a fake smile and left the office.

Mrs. Foster watched the door close then smiled, shaking her head. She moved two chairs next to each other in front of the television and sat opening the DVD and inserted it then grabbed the remote. She looked toward the door and called out.

“Anytime you’re ready, Ms. Kingston.”

The door creaked open and Alex stuck her head inside. She looked abashed. “You knew?”

Mrs. Foster nodded. “Uh huh.”

All embarrassment forgotten now Alex all but ran to the chair and plopped down as the DVD started to play. She watched as the image of the hallway outside their apartment displayed in black and white. After a few moments the front door opened and out came Mrs. Moretti turning and locking the door behind her before heading to the elevator.

Alex laughed out loud and exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “Oh my goodness! I knew it! That’s my housekeeper!” She pressed her hand against her chest, chuckling and wiping her eyes.

Mrs. Foster frowned then pointed to the lower right portion of the screen. A time code was there showing 08:30AM. “Remember the unit triggers whenever there is movement in the hallway. Just wait.”

Alex huffed but continued to watch. The display turned to snow and then the time changed to 01:34AM. The door had opened but the display had started to scramble at the top. All that Alex could see were a shapely pair of women’s legs in high heels coming down the hallway. “What’s this!? I can’t even see who it is!” Alex exclaimed in frustration.

“Now wait a minute. It was your buildings’ equipment that messed up. Hold on a sec.” Mrs. Foster explained.

They continued to watch as the woman reached the elevator and presumably pushed the button to call it. As she waited she took a step over to the small conversation sofa and placed her foot on top of it as she adjusted her stockings.

Mrs. Foster jabbed at a button on the remote and froze the display, zooming in on the shoe. She looked triumphantly at Alex.

“What? What?” They could have been any color, though probably black. They were simply very high stilettos. Then Alex leaned closer. Just on the sole of the sexy heel was a very obvious embossed heart with an arrow through it.

“At least you know it’s some tramp that has her shoes personalized.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, thinking. “Who do I know that personalizes their shoes.”

*******************************************

Alex sat with Norma at the Russian Tea Room. She was tapping her water glass in a steady rhythm and Norma raised an eyebrow.

“You seem very preoccupied.”

Alex was watching people go back and forth by their table then turned to Norma. “Sorry, what?”

“I said you seem very… Oh My God.” Norma’s voice had dropped to a husky whisper. Alex looked confused. “There’s a man, don’t look!”

Alex started to turn around. “What?”

“Don’t look! There’s a man at the bar, he has the most delicious apple shaped ass I’ve ever seen. Turn when I tell you.” She nodded in the direction of the bar. “Okay look now.”

Alex turned and saw the man that Norma was drooling over. He was tall and dark haired, looked like a movie star really. Yes, he was quite fit. He wasn’t really her type though. He didn’t hold a candle to Matt. She smirked then slowly turned back to face Norma whose eyes were wide as saucers.

“I never realized you had such a roving eye, Norma.”

Norma grinned. “I don’t have a roving eye but if a man like that walks into your field of vision, you look at him! Come on.” She picked up her wine glass. “I’m not a saint, Alex.”

Alex narrowed her eyes and nodded. She casually picked up her fork and held it to the edge of the table. Norma followed her movement.

“What are you doing?”

Alex smiled and dropped the fork down on the floor under their table. She then moved down to retrieve it. “I’m going to get the fork, it fell.”

Norma frowned. “No it didn’t. You held it over the table and dropped it.” She gaped as Alex ignored her and disappeared under the table. “Oh no. Please don’t. Alex.” She looked up as the waiter approached them holding a tray with food.

The waiter frowned looking around. “Where’s Ms. Kingston?”

Norma smiled tightly. “She’s under the table for a moment. Alex! The waiter’s here.”

The waiter leaned down and lifted the table cloth, revealing Alex yanking Norma’s high heel off and turning it over to peer at the sole. She gasped as she saw the waiter.

“Shall I serve it down here then or are you coming up?”

****************************************** 

Alex sat in the theater with the assistant and stage manager. Morris was on the stage working with their new “Andy” and the rest of the cast. She sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. She felt so frustrated.

At the entrance to the auditorium, Matt came jogging down the aisle. He looked fresh and smiled when he saw her. He was also wearing the purple polka dot bow tie she’d gifted him with. He slipped into the row of seats behind her and put his large hands over her eyes. “Guess who?” he said, trying to disguise his voice.

“Matt.” Alex said in a somber tone.

Matt grumbled and climbed over the seat to flop next to her. “How did you know it was me?”

Alex kept looking at the stage. “Your hands smell like fish and chips. You’ve been cooking again. I hope you didn’t leave the bones out this time or heaven help you when Mrs. Moretti finds it.”

Matt smiled, sniffing his palms then shrugged. He watched the stage and saw they were no where near done yet. He leaned close to Alex, kissing her temple. “Alex, look. I know I was going to wait for you but do you mind terribly if I go home and take a nap?”

Alex finally turned to look at him and chuckled. “Another sleep of the innocent?” Matt nodded and she took pity on his begging puppy eyes, caressing his cheek. “Yes, go on then. We’re running late anyway. I’ll phone you later.”

Matt held up a finger. “No wait. Don’t phone. I’m tired, I’m going to take the phone off the hook.”

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. “You’ve been taking a lot of naps lately.”

Matt smiled and glanced back up at the stage absently. “Mmhmm. I used to do it all the time back home.”

Alex shook her head and laughed, turning her attention back to the stage. “I’m sure you did. I’m sure you did.”

Matt frowned at that but shook it off. He turned then leaned closer and tugged at his bow tie, winking. “I love my bow tie, Alex.” He kissed her cheek.

Alex smirked as he pressed his lips against her skin then tapped her nose and in a burst of energy he was up and off, jogging out the way he’d come in.

Alex gnashed her teeth, knowing she had to stay at the theater, her foot tapping nervously on the ground. She’d only had a moment to envision the most vile of scenarios when her other cheek was kissed, this time by Max.

“Happy, darling?”

Alex gave her an indulgent smile. “Desperately, of course.”

Max smiled and sat down behind her. She was dressed very casually, in plaid skinny pants and a layered shirt covered by her light wool coat and a jaunty cap atop her head, a cream colored scarf tied loosely around her neck. She leaned back in the seat and lifted her legs onto the back of the chair next to Alex.

“Don’t forget tonight, yeah?”

Alex frowned and glanced back at her. “Tonight?”

Max nodded. “Yep, you’re coming to my brother’s Improv club remember? I get to meet Matt finally?”

“Oh yes, that’s right. I forgot about it. I made a date with Norma and Carl tonight.”

Max shrugged. “Bring them.”

Alex raised her eyebrows. “You sure? That’s four of us.”

“No, no. It’s alright. Bring them.”

“You’re still paying?” Alex grinned.

Max rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m still paying.”

Alex smiled then turned back to face the stage. “What are you doing this afternoon?” She asked casually over her shoulder as she jotted down a few notes.

“I have a Matinee.”

Alex looked back again. “You’re performing this afternoon?”

Max’s grin turned seductive. “No, I have a Matinee.” She winked and waggled her loafer clad foot.

Alex rolled her eyes. Max and her conquests. She was chuckling as her eye caught sight of Max’s loafers, her ankles crossed. There on the side of the heel closest to her was an engraved heart with an arrow through it. Alex was barely able to gasp out a breath.

“Well I’ll see you later tonight. I have to get to the hotel.” She lifted her legs and stood, dashing toward the exit.

Alex froze stiff. She was trying to get her legs to move. The stage manager leaned over to whisper a question about one of the supporting actresses on stage. “Not sure about her accent, Alex. What do you think?”

The white heat behind Alex’s eyes finally dissipated, her chest heaving in anger. “I think she should be drawn and quartered!”

The stage manager shrugged his shoulders and made notes. “I didn’t think she was that bad.”

**********************************************************

Alex came rushing out of the theater. She knew the hotel Maxine liked to use for her ‘matinee performances’. She ran as fast as she could up the street then crossed, dodging cars and causing more than one horn to blare at her. She entered the lobby and bolted to the elevator mashing on the call button hard.

“Come on!” The door finally opened and Alex slipped inside, pressing number eight. She paced back in forth in the lift, trying to think what she would say to them both. Matt! How could he do this to her!?? If he wanted to put notches on his bed post then why marry her? It just didn’t make any sense.

She was in full blown rage by the time the doors opened and she ran out down the hall to Max’s room. She knocked on the door loudly. Max called out.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Alex.”

Alex pressed her ear to the door and heard desperate whispering and shuffling of clothes. She knocked on the door hard again. This time it opened to reveal a very flushed looking Max.

“Alex.” She smiled. “What are you doing here?”

Alex looked over top of Max and around her, trying to see inside. “Oh you know. I just wanted to discuss something about that one scene you mentioned.“ She moved back and forth as Max mirrored her but was able to duck inside. She looked for any sign of Matt but couldn’t see any. “I thought it would be good to hash it out a bit before tomorrow.”

Max was backing up slowly toward the bedroom. “Okay. Well now’s not really a good time. How about lunch tomorrow?” She made it to the door but Alex was moving fast. “I’ll be right back I just have to get… I forgot something. One sec!” She disappeared behind the door, slamming it in Alex’s face.

Alex leaned close to the door and heard more whispering. She tried the handle but the door was locked. Glancing down at the floor, she gasped, her eyes watering. There was the purple polka dot bow tie, discarded like a piece of trash. She swallowed her cry and picked it up. Behind her she heard a door slam in the hallway. Damn, this is a double suite with two doors, she thought. She turned and ran for the front door spilling out into the hallway and following the sound.

**************

Max opened the bedroom door and peeked out. Seeing no sign of Alex she let the door fall open all the way, revealing Carl wrapped in a towel and nothing else.

“That was damn peculiar.” Max said. She turned to look at Carl. “I wonder if she heard us.”

Carl rubbed the back of his head, smiling. “She knows. I know she knows.”

**************

Alex tracked the sound to a service closet. The door had just stopped swinging. She pulled herself up to her most outraged and burst through the door screaming.

“You Bastard!!!!!!”

Inside was a janitor holding a mop and towels. He stared at her in fear and cringed back against the wall.

Alex covered her mouth. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I thought. I mean you see my husband said he was going home to take a nap and well I thought…”

The man continued to look at her and Alex backed out of the room apologizing. She heard the elevator bell behind her ping and turned trying to catch it. The doors slammed shut in her face and she hit the wall in fury.

“Dammit!!” She took the next one and came out in the lobby. Seeing no sign of Matt anywhere she decided to head home and confront him. Of course the little monkey would go home to cover his tracks.

She dashed back out onto the street and ran the few blocks to their building, barely acknowledging Charlie as he opened the door or Gino as he greeted her on her way to the elevator. The doors opened on their floor and she ran up the hallway, panting.

Bursting through the front door, she took to the stairs to their bedroom. The bed was perfectly made.

“Ha! Nap my ass!”

She huffed then ran back down the stairs. She grabbed a wooden chair and parked it right in front of the door. Sitting down she crossed her legs and arms, determined to catch him red-handed.

Mrs. Moretti’s cat ambled over to Alex looking for a rub. Alex ignored the feline and the cat gave up and walked toward the living area. A long elegant hand dangled off the edge of the sofa and the cat rubbed its head into the palm.

Matt lay sprawled in his clothes and didn’t move but slept on quietly, a slight smile on his face. The cat gave up on both of them and went off in search of food.


	5. And What Sort Of Time Do You Call This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fit Hits the Shan. This is decidedly shorter since the next one is much bigger. Also there hasn’t been any satisfactory mattex dry humping yet, so here we go :P

Matt slowly opened his eyes and stretched his legs out, his arm almost knocking over the glass of water he’d left on the table. He stumbled and stood up, tugging at his graphic tee and trying to get it over his head as he groggily made his way toward the stairs right past a sleeping Alex and up to take a shower.

Alex woke to the sound of music coming from upstairs. She jerked upright and looked toward the ceiling. Matt had gotten past her and was in the shower singing. Alex gritted her teeth, racing up the stairs two at a time and marched to their bedroom.

The bathroom door was slightly ajar and steam was pouring out. Alex pushed the door all the way until it banged against the wall. Matt either didn’t notice or wasn’t alarmed because he kept right on making funny shapes with this lathered mop of hair, singing along to ‘This Guy’s In Love With You’. He grabbed the shampoo bottle, holding it up to his mouth like a microphone.

“Who looks at you, the way I do… When you smile, I can tell we know each other very well…”

Alex strode over to the speaker that his iPod was plugged into and shut it off. Matt kept singing for a moment then looked up, his hair a spiked, soapy Mohawk atop his head. “What? Who’s that??”

Alex stood amongst the swirling steam, hands on her hips. “How was your nap, darling?”

Matt smiled broadly then yelped as lather slithered down into his eyes. He shoved his face back under the stream of water and spluttered. “Oh yes! It was wonderful!” He rolled his neck, letting the water wash the suds from his hair and shook his head fast droplets flying everywhere. “A few hours on my back and I’m a new man!”

Alex’s cursed and kicked at the wall with her booted foot. Matt blinked water from his eyes and turned, trying to see her from behind the steamy glass. “Baby? You okay?” Alex turned and hobbled out of the bathroom back down the short hall to their bedroom. Matt opened the shower door and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his hips as he followed Alex.

“What’s wrong?” His chest heaved, covered in droplets of water that dripped down his abs and disappeared into other places. His eyes followed her as she paced then stopped in front of him, taking in his floppy wet hair and big green eyes.

“I think there’s something we need to talk about right now!” Alex’s eyes were drawn to his chest, his long gangly arms, his toned abs and the towel that was hanging precariously around his hips. If she touched it just there it would fall open and then she could…

“Why are you so angry?” He asked, slowly closing the distance between them. She could feel the heat coming off his body as he inched nearer and she tried to back up but only ended up with the bed hitting the backs of her calves. Her mouth opened and closed as her eyes met his. The corner of his mouth lifted in an amused smile. He knew what affect he was having on her, wicked monkey.

“I… I am angry. I’m angrier than… I’ve ever been before.” She tried to put venom in her voice but for some reason she just couldn’t summon the strength.

Matt smiled reaching out and placing his hands on her hips tugged her against him, causing her to gasp. “What have I done now, my love.” He raised a brow and winked. “Should I get the handcuffs?” He dipped his head and kissed along her collarbone.

Alex shivered and tried to push against his chest but felt fire curling up from her core so her hands made a detour and slid up his lean smooth back. He moaned his approval, his hand moving to cup and squeeze her ass as he kissed up her neck to her jawline, licking at the soft skin. He gave her a gentle nudge and they both toppled to the bed.

Alex purred as Matt played her body like a fine instrument, his mouth and hands everywhere. He tugged at her top, pushed her bra up and clamped his mouth onto one dusky hard nipple. She sighed and sank her fingers into his wet hair pulling him closer. She squirmed underneath him, the fire spreading and demanding attention then stopped. He’s just done this with Max! she thought.

“Matt, stop. No. NO. I don’t feel like it!”

Matt had slid his other hand down under her skirt, his fingers dipping under the lacy panties. He groaned. “Feels to me like you feel like it,” he whispered silkily.

Alex’s eyes rolled back, her mouth opening as she licked her lips. “Oh god…” She finally surrendered and wrapped her legs tight around his hips and tugged at the towel. Her hands moved over him eliciting moans and gasps from him as he rolled his hips against her heated flesh urging him on.

They kissed and rubbed into each other for what seemed like forever and Alex was in heaven. Matt had his head buried in her neck and he was about to raise her hips and give her the ride of her life when a name left his lips. “Oh, Norma…”

Alex’s eyes flew open. “Norma? Norma??!” She shoved at him and he lifted his body to look at her confused. “Don’t you mean Max?!!”

Matt blinked then frowned. “What are you talking about, Max? Don’t you remember we’re supposed to have dinner with Norma and Carl tonight?” He pushed up off her and the bed and scrambled to plunder his closet for something to wear. “Man, I’m soaking wet!” He glanced over at Alex and winked. “In more ways than one, thank you very much.” He grabbed some boxer briefs, a simple black button up shirt, some dark skinny jeans and dashed for the bathroom.

Alex watched as his naked bum disappeared then flopped her head back down on the bed, feeling not surprisingly unsatisfied.


	6. And The Crowd Goes Wild!

Alex and Matt walked through the doors of the Improv Nation club and looked around. It was very modern and hip. People milled about the bar and others were finding their seats at tables scattered about the round lowered wooden stage.

Matt smiled and put his arm around Alex’s shoulder. “Now this is my kind of place!” Alex didn’t truly care for it but she eyed the bar anyway. She could use a drink tonight.

“Oh! There’s Max!” Matt waved trying to get her attention. Max looked up and smiled back. Excusing herself from the people she was talking to she made her way over to them. Alex’s eyes narrowed as Max approached, her walk utterly dripping of sex.

“Well, well! Glad you could make it!” Her eyes locked with Matt’s. “Alex, you married David himself.” Her eyes roved up and down shamelessly appraising him as she circled him, forcing Alex to step back.

Matt blushed as Max took his hand and slipped her arm around his back giving him a warm hug. He smiled indulgently then gently disentangled himself from her moving back to Alex’s side. Alex watched them both like a hawk.

“Good to meet you, Max. I’ve seen you on stage of course but I’m told you’re much better in the flesh.” He looked intently into her eyes.

“Why thank you very much.” She smiled at Alex then took Matt’s hand again. “Well, you know Alex thinks I’m too much of a show-off but tonight in your honor if I take the stage I’m going to give all my attention to my diction.” She escorted him through the maze of tables stopping at one right in front of the stage. Alex followed closely behind and saw that her brother and Norma were already seated.

“Alex! Matt! Glad you could make it. Isn’t this place fabulous??” Norma sipped her martini as her eyes danced around the room.

Alex smiled and sat down, Matt sliding into a seat and scooting his chair closer to her. Carl greeted them with a nod as he took pictures of the interior with his phone. Alex pulled Norma’s martini to her and took a gulp. Norma raised her eyebrow when her phone pinged. She picked it up and stood to go to the entrance hall.

Max leaned down to Alex. “Come on. My brother’s been dying to meet you now that he’s eastside.” Alex smiled as Matt patted her hand, pursing his lips for a kiss. She gave him a quick peck and followed Max toward the back of the club. He winced at the rather brief kiss bestowed on him by Alex’s rather stiff lips. He watched them go then turned to Carl with a suspicious glare.

“What was that about?”

Carl took a deep breath and leaned closer. “Alex came to Max’s hotel room this afternoon while I was there.”

Matt slapped his hand to his forehead. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

“Did she see you?”

“No, but I think she heard me.”

Matt ran his hand through his hair. “That is why she’s been acting so strange, man! I’ll bet she found out I let you and Max use the apartment when she was out of town!” He frowned at Carl and wagged his finger. “If I’d have known what you two were going to do I would have never let you in.” Matt leaned back in the seat and caught the attention of a waiter, waving him over.

Carl tried to look guilty. “Well, we didn’t know what we were going to do either. Anyway, don’t worry about it. Max is handling it right now. He’s going to explain everything and I’m sure Alex will understand perfectly.”

Matt didn’t look convinced.

 

**********************************

 

Alex followed hotly on Max’s heels as the woman led her to the kitchens. There were pots clanking and cooks moving about all over the place. Food was flying out the doors to waiting customers and Alex moved off to a corner so they wouldn’t be in the way.

Max turned, smiling. “You know what’s going on, don’t you?”

“What do you think?” Alex huffed.

“Okay, I owe you an explanation.”

“Oh is that all you owe me? An explanation??”

Max rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, Alex.” She smirked. “You were no stranger to married men before you and Matt got together.”

“They weren’t married to friends!” she shouted. A few of the cooks looked up. Max smiled at them.

“I know but due to extenuating circumstances, that’s what I’m trying to tell you…”

Alex pointed her finger right at Max’s face. “The only thing extenuating is your libido which rises automatically in the presence of the nearest male flesh!”

Max held up her hands. “I don’t blame you for being upset.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Oh! Thank you! I’m glad you are so understanding!”

“Look, I didn’t start it!”

Alex’s mouth dropped open. “Are you trying to tell me that he started it??!”

“It isn’t important who started it. This happened. I’m not apologizing for it.” Max shrugged and looked very nonchalant.

Alex tilted her head to the side. “What are you apologizing for?”

Max smiled. “I am apologizing for using your apartment, of course.”

Alex was flabbergasted. She leaned in dangerously close and Max took a step back. “Let me get this straight. You’re not apologizing for the affair? Just for using OUR apartment!!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Yes! What did you think I was apologizing for? Oh my God will you just calm down! It’s not a big deal okay? I’m going to see him maybe a couple more times then I’ll end it.”

Alex had balled up her fists, beating them into the sides of her hips to keep from clocking Max who just laughed and held up her hands as she ducked away from Alex heading out of the kitchen.

“If it hadn’t been me it would have been someone else, darling.” She threw Alex a wink before she disappeared.

 

******************************

 

Matt and Carl shared a plate of dim sum when Norma returned from her call. She plopped down and grabbed a spring roll. “What I miss?”

Matt and Carl shared glances. “Nothing at all, sweetheart. We’re just waiting for Alex and Max to get back.” Matt looked very uncomfortable when he noticed Max coming from the back and heading toward the stage weaving her way through the tables and hands that patted her arm as she neared the stage, the applause and cheers building.

Matt’s eyes shifted as he then caught sight of Alex, moving fast. Her face was red and her arms swinging as she rapidly closed the distance between herself and Max.

“Uh oh,” he said. He looked at Carl who had seen the same thing. Matt turned back to see Max take a little hop up onto the edge of the stage, waving her hands at the crowd. She never saw Alex coming up behind her and reaching for her arm to spin her around.

Matt stood up and tried to lunge forward to grab her. “No! Alex, don’t!” He wasn’t fast enough. Alex had drawn back her fist and let swing connecting solidly with Max’s jaw. Max looked stunned and her eyes rolled up as she collapsed onto the stage with a thump. The audience gasped and people stood trying to see.

Matt stared at Alex in disbelief as he scooted past her and dropped down to his knees to examine Max, carefully lifting her head. She’d been knocked out cold. Carl, Norma and Max’s brother ran to the stage as the security did their best to keep the crowd at bay.

Alex smiled and dusted her hands off. She turned, stepping down from the stage and made her way through the crowd to the bar. She sat down on a stool and pushed an errant curl out of her eyes smiling broadly at the bartender who looked very afraid.

“One glass of champagne, please.”

 

*********************************************

 

Matt pushed the door to the kitchen open and found Alex there sitting at the island reading an industry newspaper and sipping tea. She didn’t look up at him. He sighed, hands on his hips as he drifted closer.

“This is crazy, Alex.”

Alex glanced at him quickly focused back on her paper turning the page and continuing to read. Matt walked around to stand next to her, leaning his elbows on the countertop.

“I know you’re angry at me. Can we talk about it please?”

“There’s nothing left to talk about.”

“You know in my family when this kind of thing happens, we show our emotions.”

Alex slammed the paper on the counter and looked at him her eyes blazing. “Well in mine, we sulk.”

She hopped down off the seat and made for the kitchen door, pushing through it viciously and letting it almost smack Matt in the face. He burst through after her catching up and striding past her to block her exit to the next room.

“No, no, no. I will not let you ignore me like this.” He leaned his face close to hers and she crossed her arms. He closed his eyes and jutted his chin out, his face comical and she would have laughed if she wasn’t so damn mad. “Come on, Alex. Hit me. You know you wanna. Right here, give me a good ole whack.” She didn’t respond and he huffed. “Do anything! Say anything but let’s get it over with.”

Alex responded by turning and walking the other direction. Matt ran after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back until she was against the wall.

“I know it was a stupid thing to do but when I let Max in I didn’t think things would go so far.”

Alex glared daggers at him and went to move away again. “What did you think?”

Matt blocked her again. “I don’t know!” He released her and smoothed his hair. “I thought maybe she came to play gin rummy.”

Alex narrowed her eyes and moved past him, heading for the stairs. “You don’t even know how to play gin rummy!”

“I know! That’s why I went to bed!” He sat down on the stairs looking up at her, his arms on his knees.

Alex stopped and dropped her arms by her sides, tilting her head in disbelief. “You went to bed because you don’t know how to play gin rummy?”

Matt frowned. “No, no. I went to bed because it was one in the morning! I was tired, I fell asleep.” He smiled and nodded at her, as if this made the most perfect sense. Alex’s face crumpled in disgust.

“You did it while you were asleep?? Gaaaah!!!”

Matt bit his lip, his brow creased as he got up to follow Alex into the living room.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, Alex! I had no control over what happened!”

Alex spun. “Oh really?”

Matt scratched his head. “She was up and down so fast I didn’t know what was going on!”

Alex blanched. “Up and down? Up and down!!”

Matt’s eyes stormed and flashed as his anger finally erupted. He threw up his hands and started to back away. “Well, that’s what happened, okay! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have been so generous!” He turned and headed for the front door.

“Generosity!!!??? Is that what you call it in your family??” Alex shrieked in amazement.

“Yes! What do you call it in New York!?” He flung open the door and went through.

“In New York we call…” She jumped aside as Matt came back in and headed toward the coat closet, yanking out his leather jacket.

We call it shameful!”

He ignored her and shoved his long arms into the sleeves marching toward the door once more and yanking it open.

“We call it disgusting, immoral and unforgiveable!!”

At that he slammed the door in her face and was gone.

Alex burned and stomped her feet. “ARrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggg!!!!!!”

She ran to the closet and grabbed her own coat and took off after him.

 

*********************************

 

Alex burst out onto the bustling streets and ran to the doorman who was leaning casually against a pole. “Charlie! Have you seen my husband?”

Charlie turned and pointed down the street. “He just went around that corner.”

“Thanks.” Alex turned and almost ran into a businessman, excused herself and continued to the corner. Reaching it, she stopped and scanned the myriad of people trying to spot Matt. She froze as she saw him across the street from her walking very fast, his collar pulled up, hands in his pockets. He looked very upset and didn’t break stride as he turned the next corner.

Alex ran across the street and jogged after him. She kept walking fast, looking back and forth but not seeing him. She passed a telephone booth then glanced over her shoulder seeing him in front of it. She gasped and ran to stand behind a parking kiosk next to the booth.

“She’s like a different woman! I don’t know what’s wrong with her.” He rubbed his face, his eyes a bit wet and lip trembling.

“She’s like every other woman.” Carl said. “Give her some time to cool off. Go see a movie or something. Go home and say it was all your fault and use that voice of yours to get her into the bedroom. No argument lasts once it’s in the bedroom.”

Alex scooted closer, her eyes wide as she strained to hear Matt.

“Now come on, I have to go. Give me a little laugh before I hang up.”

Matt blinked. “You have got to be joking.”

“Come on, you can do it.”

“I can’t laugh!”

“Yes you can, just a little one.”

Matt huffed then tried to laugh lightly.

“You can do a better laugh than that.”

Matt sighed then let out a huge laugh, slapping his thigh as if he’d just heard the best joke in the world. He frowned then slammed the phone back on the hook, looking around. He turned and walked past the kiosk heading across the street.

Alex peeked out and watched as he headed into a theater showing world cinema features. Headlining was ‘L’Avventura’. She watched as Matt purchased a ticket then headed indoors. She waited until he’d disappeared then ran to the box office.

“One ticket please!”

 

**********************************************

 

Alex stepped carefully into the dark cinema. The glare from the screen was enough for her to see the tops of people’s heads but no real detail. She walked half way down the aisle and scooted into the seats, her hands accidentally coming to rest on a rather irritated bald man’s head.

“Oh I’m sorry,” she whispered as she moved past him, only to step on an old lady’s foot.

“Ow!!”

“My apologies. I’m so sorry.” She scooted over and sat in an empty seat. She huffed in frustration, trying to find Matt. She gasped as she spotted his hair from the back, black leather jacket and in the seat next to him…

Alex’s eyes bulged. Long, black and shiny hair. Matt draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, snuggling into the seat and watching the film.

Alex stood and exited the other side of her seat and strode down the aisle. Side stepping into the row of seats she walked backwards slowly until she was right on top of them. Taking a deep breath she turned and yelled at the top of her lungs.

“YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The next thing Alex heard was a woman screaming. The red mist of anger finally cleared from her eyes and she saw the woman clinging to her date. Not Matt. Not Max. The man, older, was looking at her as if she’d lost her mind.

“Bugger.”

 

***********************************

 

A police officer came out of a side door at the precinct. He beckoned with his finger and a very sober and ruffled looking Alex stepped out. She looked over to see Norma standing and signing paperwork, bailing her out.

Alex said nothing and just walked slowly over to her, leaning on the counter and looking up at the ceiling. Norma sighed and passed the paperwork back to the Desk Sergeant.

“Anything else to sign, Officer?”

“Nope, she’s all yours.”

Norma nodded then adjusted her purse, taking Alex by the arm and tugging her toward the exit.

“What are you doing?”

“What?” Alex asked.

“You miss a photo session and the interview for The New Yorker!”

Alex gaped. “You don’t even want to know why I was arrested?”

Norma shrugged. “Talk to a doctor.”

Alex snapped and jumped on Norma, grabbing her by her shoulders and wrestling her backwards to some stairs near the exit.

“Matt is cheating on me!” Her eyes were wild.

Norma’s eyes were wide as she fell back onto the steps. “Don’t. Calm down.”

“And I wouldn’t even know about it if you hadn’t hired that private eye!” Alex shrieked.

Norma struggled and managed to get away, trying to crawl up the stairs away from Alex. She clung to the side of the rail but Alex was back on her, pulling her down.

“Police! Help! Murder!” she screeched.

The police milling about in the booking station looked up as Alex got Norma back down and in her grip. Most of them shook their heads and returned to their work.

“Okay! Okay! Alex! I get it!” Norma panted, pushing Alex off her. She tugged at her wrinkled suit, brushing off the dust. “Jeez I just bought this.” Alex sat on the steps looking miserable and panting.

“What are you going to do then?”

Alex leaned back. “I’ve done some time and I’ve thought about it. I know what has to be done.”

Norma smirked. “Time? What time? Two hours isn’t time.”

Alex looked at her. “Norma, you spend two hours in that tank!” She tucked a curl behind her ear. “I am going to do…nothing.”

Norma stopped adjusting her hair. “Nothing?”

Alex nodded and leaned back. “Not a thing. Don’t you understand? That cheating, conniving man has given me more happiness than I’ve ever known.”

Norma leaned closer. “Who is it? Just give me initials.”

Alex held up her hand. “Norma, it’s not important. For me, it does not exist.”

Norma held Alex’s gaze. “That’s an admirable quality. I don’t think I have that quality.”

Alex grinned. “You don’t.” She smirked and stood up. “I’m a middle-aged woman married to a child. I should be grateful for whatever time he’s willing to give me. A year, a week, an hour.”

Norma stood up and followed Alex to the exit.

“Now if you’d be so kind to give me a lift, I’d like to spend some time alone with my husband.”

“That’s a good idea. Clear your mind of those filthy images.”

“Norma!”

“I’m just saying!”

 

*********************************

 

Alex dozed in a chair in her study. She had gotten home and not found Matt there yet. She tried not to worry so she’d made a cup of cocoa and sunk into her wing chair to nap.

She heard a noise like a squeak or a snort. It got louder and she opened her eyes. Next to her arm a pig face appeared snorting loudly and lunging on her. She jumped then stopped realizing it must be Matt.

“Oh Matt! You scared the life out of me.”

Matt laughed and stood tugging at the rubber pig mask until it cleared his head leaving his hair a mess in his eyes. “Isn’t it great! I got us a few masks for Halloween.”

“Oh! That’s great!” She smiled shyly at him, looking down to examine her feet.

Matt’s smiled melted from his face replaced by a more worried look and somewhat hopeful. “So… are we still mad at each other?”

Alex placed her hand on his arm. “Us mad at each other? Come, come now.”

Matt’s smile grew and made her heart flutter as he bounced on his toes. “Sorry I woke you up.”

Alex grinned. “No, it’s fine. So where did you end up going?”

“Oh I was mad so I went to the cinema to cool off. Can you believe? A mad woman attacked two people in the theater?

Alex put her hand to her cheek, looking shocked. “Oh this town is full of weird people!”

*-*


	7. Murder Most Perfect

Alex sat on a stool in the kitchen watching as Mrs. Moretti chopped vegetables in preparation for dinner. She gnawed at her fingernail nervously. The older woman noticed but only raised an eyebrow quizzically knowing to wait until Alex was ready to speak.

Alex let out a sigh and leaned closer to the prep table. “Mrs. Moretti. I have a friend; a very close friend, who has this problem.”

Mrs. Moretti smirked and nodded. “Norma.” She said with disdain.

Alex shook her head, her curls bouncing. “No, no. It’s not Norma. It’s another friend, you don’t know her.”

Mrs. Moretti tossed the chopped zucchini into a bowl then proceeded to slice up the tomatoes.

Alex took a deep breath and pressed her tiny fingertips onto the wood surface, her eyes not looking up. “My friend is married to a handsome young man.”

Mrs. Moretti shrugged. “Eh, fortunate.”

Alex went on. “She’s very much in love, passionately in love.”

“Mmm.”

Alex surged ahead. “One day recently she found at that he was…uh.”

Mrs. Moretti paused mid-chop and slowly cut her eye over to Alex.

“Cheating.” Alex finished finally looking up at her.

Mrs. Moretti’s response was not surprising. She cursed heavily in Italian, tossing the chef’s knife onto the counter in disgust.

“Quel bastardo! Ingrato! Distruggere la famiglia!”

Alex nodded as Mrs. Moretti had her rant. “I agree. I agree. Absolutely.” She held up her hand to soothe the woman from her tirade. “Now, if you were she. What would you do about it?”

“Well, if she love him, she have to treat him with kindness.” She gestured to her heart. “Sincerità.”

Alex sounded the word in her head. “Understanding?”

“Ah, si, si.” Mrs. Moretti picked up an eggplant, holding it gently in her hands and beginning to talk to it. “Cosi. Vieni qui amore mio. Ah, come here my darling.” She all but caressed the vegetable, planting soft kisses to its purple surface. “Bello, bello. Perfetto.”

Alex covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Mrs. Moretti continued to soothe the eggplant. “Ah, accomodati. Lie down. Lie down.” She gently lowered the vegetable to the counter and smoothed it with her hands as if stroking her lovers’ hair.

“Ah, bambino. Ohh, bello bambino.” She pressed another soft kiss to the skin of the eggplant. Her face then took a dangerous turn and her eyes reminded Alex of Norman Bates. “Pensi di potermi umiliare?” She grabbed up the chef knife and swiftly sliced straight through the defenseless vegetable. “Hai distrutto l’onore della famiglia!” The knife came up and down like lightning as Mrs. Moretti turned it into mush, bits of eggplant flesh flying all over the counter.

With each slash Alex’s eyes narrowed happily watching the eggplant become julienned in front of her. Mrs. Moretti finished then turned to fix Alex with a steady gaze.

“Capito?”

Alex nodded. “Oh, capito.”

“And any woman who do less, is less than a woman.”

Alex smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ll tell her.”

********************************

Ms. Foster sat in her office with her headphones on listening to classical music. She was full into conductor mode as her assistant, a young woman, was going through discs of surveillance on the giant television. The woman pushed play on the remote and the screen sprang to life showing a hooded man coming out of the back of a shop carrying what looked to be a computer and shoved it into a van.

“What about this one?” She turned to see Ms. Foster still waving her arms to her imaginary orchestra. She reached over and tapped her shoulder. “What about this one!” She raised her voice a little.

Ms. Foster looked up and glanced at the display. She waved her hand in a dismissive fashion. “You can erase it.” She went back to humming her music as the assistant ejected the disc and put it back in its jewel case, adding it to the erase pile. She then took another disc from its case. “What about this one. Robbins.” She tapped Ms. Foster again.

Ms. Foster looked at the disc the woman held in front of her face. “Doesn’t ring a bell,” she said in a disinterested tone.

The woman put it into the player and turned it on. A display of a apartment hallway showed with the top scrambled and a woman’s legs came into view.

Ms. Foster glanced up and nodded, remembering. “Oh that’s that Alex Kingston job. You can erase that, too.” The woman turned to eject the disc when Ms. Foster unplugged her headphones allowing the music to now fill the office through the high def speakers. “Wait a second, Paula. You have got to hear this part!”

Paula sighed and turned to listen. Ms. Foster continued to wave her arms and Paula nodded pleasantly as they took in the sounds of thundering trumpets. Ms. Foster’s eyes slid to the television and opened wide at what she saw. “Oh my God.”

On the screen, the faulty scramble had fixed itself and a man with blonde hair, tall and good looking came out of the apartment looking very satisfied as he made his way to the elevator. Ms. Foster lunged for the remote and froze the image, zooming in.

Carl Kingston.

The time stamp showed 01:48AM.

“Major screw-up!” Ms. Foster grabbed her phone dialing Alex Kingston’s number. “Come on, come on.”

*********************************

Alex stood at the mirror in the hallway adjusting her hair and admiring the elegant black formal gown she wore as she waited for Matt to come down. This was the two thousandth run of her latest play and Norma had arranged a huge media circus for the theater crowd. With production of the new play going well things were steaming right along in more ways than one. She looked up as she heard Matt’s footsteps as he descended the stairs.

He jumped the last few steps and turned to face her. He did look wonderful. All done up in tux and tails, his bowtie white, his floppy mop of hair smoothed back. He adjusted his tie and winked at her.

“Smith, Matt Smith.”

“Oh shut up,” she giggled.

He held out his arm. “Shall we, my love?”

Alex’s eyes were twinkling as she made her way toward him. She looped her arm through his and he opened the door leading her out. Just then the phone started to ring. Matt stopped and turned to get it.

“No, no. I’ll get it. You get the elevator.” She made a kissy face.

“Alright then.” He smiled broadly and sauntered out.

Alex lifted the phone. “Hello?”

“Ms. Kingston? It’s Ms. Foster. Oh! I’m so glad I caught you! You know the woman on the footage?”

Alex smirked. “Yes. Maxine Wells.”

Ms. Foster gasped. “The actress?”

Alex nodded. “Mhm. Maxine Wells, The hedonistic histrion.” Alex played with her pearls as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. “Listen, if you are as much a fan of hers as I think you are, you’d better catch her performance tonight. It’s going to be her last.”

Alex smiled and hung up the phone as Ms. Foster spluttered on the other end of the line. She adjusted her cleavage and winked in the mirror, then turned and walked out of the apartment.

*********************************************

Alex sat in the balcony seats, Matt at her side and Norma and Carl behind them as she watched Max on stage deliver her final monologue. She was dressed in a long white gown, her hair hung around her loosely and her arms were held out to her sides as if pleading. She looked like an angel really.

Alex knew better.

She turned her head slightly to watch Matt. He was leaning forward, his hands on the railing and his eyes were misting over at Max’s performance. He felt her eyes on him and turned his head to give her a beautiful smile, his hand reaching over to gently grasp hers.

Alex smiled and thought. _Can I destroy something so perfect? So utterly delightful and beautiful?_ She looked back down at Max. Then again, as Mrs. Moretti had said. Any woman who would do less, is less than a woman.

The curtain closed and the crowd erupted with applause, all rising to their feet. There were shouts of “Bravo!” and cries of “Author, Author!” Matt grinned and hugged Alex, pulling her to stand with him as he clapped loud and hard.

“You are amazing, Alex!”

Norma and Carl behind them joined in the applause and Alex cast her eye back to the stage as the curtain opened again. This time the entire cast assembled as they took their bows graciously. Max stood at the center, smiling. Flowers were thrown at the stage as the curtain closed again.

“Excuse me, darling.” Alex moved past Matt and Carl on her way out of the booth. Matt’s eyes followed her, frowning.

******************************

Ms. Foster jumped out of the cab at the theater and ran up the entrance into the lobby. She tapped at the window where the security attendant sat impatiently. The man looked up and leaned over opening the glass.

“Yes?”

“Ms. Foster to see Ms. Kingston. It’s very important.”

“After the performance.”

Ms. Foster huffed. “Please! It’s urgent! She knows me!”

“After the performance,” the guard said more firmly.

“That may be too late!”

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to wait until after…”

“The performance. I know, I know.”

Ms. Foster turned and found a bench and plopped herself down on it, waiting anxiously.

**********************************

Alex ran down the hall of the theater heading toward the backstage area. She arrived just as the curtain had opened again, this time Max on her own bowing front and center. She graciously accepted the bundles of roses that one of the attendants brought to her and threw a few back at the audience.

Alex moved to the side and waited. Max bowed again as the curtain lowered and turned jogging over to where Alex stood.

“Congratulations, Max. A stellar performance.” She was all sugar and honey.

Max’s smile was wide and she passed some roses to Alex. “I couldn’t have done it without your play, Alex.”

Alex accepted the roses and smiled, holding one to her nose. “Yes, I know. Listen Max, I’ve been thinking about the other night and I’ve been behaving so foolishly. So by way of an apology, I’d like you to join Matt and I at the Tea Room tonight.”

Max grinned, nodding eagerly. “Of course, darling! Just give me five minutes to change, yes?”

Alex smiled. “Of course, take your time. We’ll meet you at the car.”

Max hugged Alex one final time then turned to retire to her dressing room and change. Alex smirked then turned to go to Norma’s office. Turning on the light, she went to her desk and opened the top drawer. There were Norma’s mini recorders. She smiled and grabbed two of them, leaving Norma’s office to head to her own.

She slipped in quietly and sat at her own desk, turning on one recorder to test it.

“Alex, my dear, I want to tell you a story that will kill you and Matt!” She was about to play it back when she heard a knock on her door. Turning off the recorders and placing them into her purse she leaned back in her seat casually.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Matt’s head popped in. Alex grinned and stood up. “Matt, my darling and oh so sexy husband.” She moved from behind the desk toward him. Matt came all the way in and fixed Alex with an intense look, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I just wanted to tell you how proud I am. The play was absolutely brilliant, Alex. You are just… amazing.” He looked down then glanced back up hopefully.

Alex went to him and hugged him close, her hand cupping his cheek. “Thank you, my love. Everything I do is for you, my heart.” She lifted his chin until he looked at her. “You must know that?”

Matt slowly smiled, his hands cupping her face as he kissed her hard. Alex gasped and pulled him tight against her. Breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against hers.

“Do you mean that, Alex? So you’re not angry with me anymore?”

Alex shook her head. “I’ve been acting like a fool but that’s all over now.” She smoothed his hair and straightened his bow-tie. “I’ve invited Max to join us at the Tea Room as a token of my good faith.” Her lips curled into a seductive smile. Matt hugged her tight again, swaying her lightly side to side.

“I don’t deserve you, Alex.”

Alex shrugged. “Ah well. By the way, those wonderful Halloween masks you bought. Did you bring them with you?”

Matt leaned back and nodded. “Mmm.. Yes of course, they’re in the car. Why?”

“We’ve been invited to a Halloween party afterwards.”

“Sounds fun.” Matt kissed her neck and led her from the office.

************************************

The Tea Room was buzzing with activity. As people moved to and fro, Alex sat in a booth with Matt and Max. Matt was laughing and listening to Max’s stories of her travels abroad as well as a few jokes thrown in for good measure. She leaned indulgently on Matt who didn’t seem to mind the invasion of personal space. Alex watched and sipped her champagne, her eyes narrowing.

“The doctor says to the lady, ‘We have good news and bad news.’ She says what’s the bad news? The doctor says ‘You’re husband has to undergo immediate surgery.’ She says well what’s the good news? He says ‘We think we can save the violin.’

Matt laughs harder and leans on Max. Patrons turn and look at their table and Alex chuckles. Everything was working out perfectly. She reached next to her and took out one of the recorders setting it in her lap and turning it on to record their laughter.

Max laughed along with Matt as he sipped his champagne. “Your husband is a great audience. What a sense of humor.”

Alex nodded. “Oh yes, a wonderful sense of humor, you only have to do this…” She leaned over and before he knew what she was doing, she’d reached behind his neck and shoved a piece of ice down his back. Matt yelped and started jumping, his knee hitting the table and completely upsetting the glasses. Max laughed louder as champagne went spilling.

“Oh my God! Alex!!!” He wiggled and tried to get at it even though it was impossible.

“You see?”

Max nodded and leaned closer to Matt. “Oh don’t worry darling. It will melt before you know it, hot as you are.” She winked and poured him more champagne.

Matt winked back and kissed the side of her cheek. “Such things you say, Miss Wells.”

Alex held up her glass. “Max, why don’t you regale us that tale about you and those Armenian twins?”

Max’s eyes bugged out and Matt looked very interested. Max leaned back and pressed her hand against her chest. “Zatik and Makar!!” Matt downed more champagne joining Max in her laughter. “This’ll kill ya!”

Alex took a look at the recorder then looked back up smiling.

And they laughed and laughed.

**************************************

Alex, Matt and Max stumbled out of the Tea Room to the car. Matt and Max climbed in and Alex whispered to the driver. She joined them then sat back and watched Matt snuggle very comfortably with Max. She leaned across the seat and grabbed the rubber pig mask, passing it to Max.

“There you are, my dear.”

Max laughed even louder. “Oh I’m the piglet am I? Really Alex, what are you trying to say?” Her hand landed on Matt’s thigh as she unconsciously massaged his leg before examining the mask.

Alex grabbed the next one, a very beautifully made deep red with gold masquerade mask and handed it to Matt.

“This one is for our devilishly handsome and mysterious man.”

Matt grinned and slipped the band behind his head, pulling the mask down over his eyes as Max preened next to him, kissing his cheek.

Alex pulled the last rubber mask out and pulled it onto her head. She looked over at them and Matt jumped, his feet stomping the floor of the car as he laughed. “Oh my God! Alex!!!”

Alex’s mask was that of an old haggard witch, complete with long nose and wart.

“That’s not you!” He exclaimed.

Alex nodded. “Oh yes! It is me! The evil old witch!” She curled her fingers into pretend claws and growled at them both as they collapsed into an even bigger fit of laughter. She turned to see they had pulled up to their building. Matt saw too.

“What are we doing here? Aren’t we going to the party?”

“Oh yes, darling. I just wanted you to put on that delicious black suit and cape instead of the tux. I think it will go wonderfully with the mask.”

***********************************

The three party goers stumbled into the lobby where Gino was sitting reading a paper. He looked up as he saw Alex coming toward him. “Evening, Gino,” she smiled.

“Evening Ms. Kingston! Having a party I see.”

“Oh yes. The night is young!” Matt lifted his mask and smiled at Gino with Max leaning against him.

“Oh, beneath that monstrosity of a pig mask is legendary thespian, Maxine Wells!”

“Ta da!” Max hammed it up, yanking her mask from her face and grinning at Gino as Matt kept his arm around her waist.

Alex led them toward the elevator calling back to Gino. “She’s looked better! But she can look much worse!” Matt and Max laughed and stumbled into the lift as Gino shook his head chuckling.

**************************************

Matt grabbed the cape from his closet and held it up to himself. He strode happily down the hall to the master bath and knocked at the door. It opened and Alex peeked out smiling.

“Is this the one, my dear?” he asked in a seductive tone.

Alex nodded slowly. “Oh yes, dear heart. That is the one. It makes my knees weak just looking at it.”

Matt grinned and bopped her softly on the nose with his fingertip then turned and strutted back to change. Alex grinned and closed the door again. She rummaged through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. A bottle of sedatives. She emptied several into her hand then turned to leave the bathroom and ran back downstairs to Max.

Max was playing with some of her African sculptures and wobbling a bit on her high heeled feet. Alex came forward, grabbing up the champagne bottle and headed for the kitchen.

“Follow me, Max!”

Max looked up and followed after Alex into the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and started to pick and poke at items, taking a bite of some chicken she’d found.

Alex poured out two more glasses of champagne as Max helped herself to the contents of her fridge. She slipped the pills from her pocket and laid them on the counter, crushing them with her thumb. She grabbed one of the glasses and swept the powdery dust into the champagne, swirling it quickly with her finger. Setting it down, she took up the other glass and called Max over.

“A toast, Max. To a successful run!”

Max looked up and smiled coming over and taking the remaining glass. She clinked hers to Alex’s and they drank, Max downing hers in one go.

“Ahhh. That hit the spot.” Max wobbled a bit more.

Alex rested her glass down on the counter and turned to leave. “I hope you’ll excuse me. I just have some things I need to tend to.”

Max waved her on. “You go ahead. You know I should have had something at the Tea Room.” She went back to rummaging around the fridge. “But it’s alright. I’ll just stay here and raid your icebox.” Max suddenly lost her footing as her eyes rolled up into her head and she crashed hard onto the tiled floor.

Alex’s lips curled into a grin. She turned and left the kitchen snatching up her purse as she made her way into her study. She sat down at the desk and turned each on. Wild laughter in both Max and Matt’s voices filled the room. She giggled as she set to recording them in bits and pieces onto the other recorder, laughing loudly to herself as her plan continued to unfold.

Happy with the recording she headed back to the kitchen and touched the intercom.

“Matt, darling. Are you ready?”

A crackle sounded through the speaker then Matt’s voice answered back. “I’m almost ready, love.”

Alex nodded her eyes bright and a bit manic. “Fine, sweetie. We’ll be waiting for you in the lobby.”

She stepped over an unconscious Max and grabbed the pig mask from the counter putting it on over her head then retrieved the chef’s knife from its place. With the recorder in hand she went to the kitchen door and gently pushed it open peering out.

Matt was just descending, humming happily to himself. He opened the front door and sailed out, letting it click closed behind him.

Alex sprang into action. Running to the front door, she opened it slowly and watched as Matt pressed the call button for the elevator. She tip-toed out, quietly closing the door so as not to cause him to look up then noticed as he turned to press on the call button again. Startled she turned to the window and opened it slipping quickly out onto the fire escape.

Making her way swiftly along it to the next window which opened directly in front of the elevator, she glanced in to see Matt adjusting his cape and mask, looking exceedingly pleased with himself.

Alex gently turned the knob of the window and pushed it open. Keeping a firm grip on her knife she leapt through the window and landed with a thump behind him. He jumped and spun around, his eyes moving up and down then coming to rest on the pig mask. “What?”

Alex pressed play on the tiny recorder and the hallway was flooded with the sounds of Matt’s screaming laughter and Max’s stories, cut to sound like threats. “I’m going to kill ya!” Alex inched closer, slashing at the air in Matt’s face as he jumped back from the sharp knife, his face a mixture of fear and confusion.

“I’m going to kill you and Alex!!” The recorder played on, sounds of Max punctuated by Matt’s yelps and screams. Matt back up and tried to get up the stairs but Alex cut him off, the knife slashing the air to drive him back. He jumped and held up his hands backing into the corner by the elevator. Alex closed the distance.

*************************

Gino folded his paper and picked up his mug of coffee. He glanced at the monitor and spat out his drink. There was Maxine Wells cornering Ms. Kingston’s husband and brandishing a huge knife. “Holy shit!” He turned on the sound and heard Maxine threatening to kill him and Ms. Kingston. Matt tried to get away but Max cut him off. He fumbled and reached to grab the phone, dialing 911.

“Hello! Yes! This is an emergency! Somebody is gettin’ killed!”

*************************

“No please, stop!” Matt pleaded as Alex closed in on him. She stabbed at him once, slashing through his sleeve and drawing blood. He gasped and looked quickly at the blood then back up at Alex, his face fearful and pained. He put his hands up trying to grab her wrists. Alex twisted the wrist wielding the knife free and raised it high. Matt pleaded to be let go but Alex only saw in her mind him and Max kissing, him and Max making love and laughing at her.

She snarled and plunged the knife down into his back, again and again, his screams and moans filling the hallway as her knife sank deeper with each stab into his flesh.

Pulling away she watched as Matt sank slowly to the floor, his body relaxing as the life ebbed from him. She turned and headed back up the short way to the front door and went back inside.

Alex ran to the kitchen and yanked the pig mask off, bending down to slide it onto Max’s head who was still out cold. Time for the next step, she thought.

Gino was still on the phone with 911 when he noticed the front door open yet again, only this time Ms. Kingston was on the end of the knife, trying to keep Max from now killing her.

“What the hell is going on up there!? Hello!?? Are they close yet! There’s about to be a double murder!”

Alex struggled trying to keep Max’s hand that held the knife at bay. “No! Max! Please! What’s the matter with you?! Why are you doing this?!” Gino heard Ms. Kingston pleading for her life. Just then the police burst through the doors to the building.

“Hurry up!!! They’re on the eighth floor!”

Alex turned in slow circles with Max, her arms holding her up. She maneuvered her in front of the elevator door and just when she heard it ding, she pulled back her fist and soundly punched Max across her jaw.

Max careened backwards into the waiting officers’ arms. Alex rushed forward and yanked the pig mask off her head, gasping for effect. Max’s eyes crossed and refocused as she came to. She looked around her to see all the police. Her eyes came to rest on Alex who was looking forlorn but a bit smug.

“Oh Max,” she sniffed sadly and looking down. “What have you done?”

Max blinked confused then looked down where Alex was gazing. There on the floor, blood pooling around his body laid Matt. Her eyes bulged big. “No.” She then turned her head slightly to see a blood soaked knife in her hand. “No!” She screamed and dropped the knife. “No!!! No!!!!!!!!!!! Matt!!! Matt!!!!!!!!!!!”

Alex knelt down next to his body. “Yes. I thought you were our friend.”

Max shook her head savagely side to side as the police dragged her away. Her scream echoing as the door closed.

“Having been found guilty by a jury of your peers…”

Max stood looking nothing like the Tony Award winning actress of the last decade. Her hair hung in dank strands and her face was makeup free. She’d been dressed properly but they were ill-fitting and wrinkled. She was being held by two bailiffs as the Judge gave out her sentence.

“…it is the sentence of this court that you be taken from this chamber and thence to a place of execution…”

Max gaped. “Execution????!! I didn’t do it!!”

The Judge continued, undeterred by her pleas of innocence. “… where you shall be hanged by the neck until you are dead.”

“No! I’m innocent! I’m innocent!” She stomped as the bailiffs started to drag her away. She pulled away from them, leaning close to where Alex was seated, looking very satisfied.

“Alex! Alex, please I beg you! Stop this!! Tell them I didn’t do it! Tell them!”

Alex looked up and started to laugh. Max threw herself at her table and the guards grabbed her up dragging her away as Alex laughed.

Harder and harder and harder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said love and a cow mask couldn't conquer all?

Alex was laughing. Really, really loud. Her cackle of laughter bubbled up from her diaphragm and spilled out to the audience and the players on stage as they took their bows. Matt who had been clapping, stopped to look at her. He glanced back at Carl and Norma, both of whom shrugged.

He stopped clapping and watched as Alex held her tummy and sides as her laughter raged out of her like a river. She gasped and tried to catch her breath. She leaned over the balcony and looked directly at Max who was looking at her as if she’d lost her mind. She just laughed all the harder at that. Moving past Matt she turned to leave the booth and head backstage. He made to follow her but she held up her hand.

Running down the hallway she ducked to the backstage entrance and waited by the curtains for the curtain calls to stop. Max saw her and gestured her to come out. Alex was still giggling and wiped her eyes as she made her way to the center of the stage.

The crowd roared and shouted their pleasure and congratulations. She bowed and gestured to the cast. She looked at Max who smiled and took her hand. Raising their hands they bowed together soaking in the applause. The curtain lowered and Max dropped her hand giving Alex a cold look and stormed off stage.

Alex stopped laughing and scurried after Max. “Max, wait! Wait!” She skidded to a stop behind the taller woman who turned to regard her cooly.

“Yes?”

Alex gulped. “Look I know you’re angry with me. I’m really truly sorry for last night. Really!”

Max didn’t say a word.

Alex continued on with her script. “And by way of an apology I’d like you to join Matt and I at the Tea Room tonight!” she finished brightly.

Max’s glare would have withered a sunflower. “Oh you would, would you? Well that’s tough. Make it some other night.” She moved to get around Alex who blocked her way.

“No! It has to be tonight! Thank you, Sidney.” She acknowledged one of the actors who passed by them then returned her attention to Max. “It has to be tonight!”

Max sighed. “And what’s the big deal about tonight?”

Alex blinked, trying to think quickly. “I… I… I made reservations!”

Max shrugged. “Yeah? Well you cancel them.” She turned to go again.

Alex grabbed her arm. “I’ve never cancelled a reservation in my entire life!” She looked as Max became distracted. By the entrance to the dressing rooms was a very tall handsome man who grinned at her. Max winked, trying to get away. Alex rolled her eyes. “Alex Kingston does not cancel reservations! This would be the first time! My reputation would be shot!”

“Oh will you calm down. Just relax.”

“I’m relaxed!”

“Just relax okay. I’ll be there in twenty minutes. I’m not staying long.” She turned to go to the man waiting. Alex yanked her back.

“What do you mean you’re not staying long? You can’t just have a few drinks and then pop off! Matt will be humiliated. I will be mortified. Please? Okay?” She pleaded with her eyes.

Max nodded. “Okay. Just let me put something casual on okay?” She turned away again.

“No. No, no, no, no, no.” She held onto Max’s arm with a death grip. “Wear your matching black formal dress?” She gestured to her own. They’d been on a shopping spree to Bloomingdales once and bought matching gowns as a lark. “One, you look amazing in it and also we may be going someplace where we need to be formal.” She raised her eyebrows, waiting for Max’s answer.

Max looked at Alex and shook her head. “You are nuts, you know that? Alright, fine. The twins step out in black, it is.”

Satisfied, Alex relinquished her hold on Max’s arm. “Good! Great! Because you know, a lot of places in the city won’t let you in if you’re not dressed formally. It’s true! Twenty minutes right?”

Max went into the man’s arms and they disappeared into her dressing room.

**************

Ms. Foster sat bouncing her foot impatiently as crew and staff and actors left the building in droves. She checked her watch and hissed. Time was running out.

**************

Alex entered Norma’s office, flicking on the light and dashing to her desk. She yanked open the top drawer, digging her hands in to retrieve the recorders then realized there were none.

“What?” She pulled out all the papers and finding nothing looked through the other drawers. She got up and began looking through every drawer in the room, pulling drawers out and dropping the contents on the floor. Finding nothing, Alex flopped down into the leather chair huffing in frustration as her eyes fell on one of Norma’s coats hung up by the door.

“Oh please.”

Digging into the pockets she found first one recorder, then another. Sighing in relief she turned off the light and opened the door, carefully peering out before she ventured out and smoothing her wild curls as she all but ran across the hall to her own office and entered shutting the door behind her.

Seating herself comfortably she examined the recorder. Somehow in her dream it had seemed easier to operate. She made a satisfied sound and pushed a button and began to speak.

“Testing… Max, I want you to …” At that moment the back panel fell off and the battery fell out. Alex’s brow wrinkled in discouragement as she whimpered. Sighing she picked up the battery and slapped it back inside, sliding the cover over it and started again.

“Max, I want you to tell a story about the…”

A knock at her office door stopped her. She gasped wide-eyed and started to put the recorders into her bag only to realize she had left her purse with Matt.

“Just a minute!” she called out and dug into her desk drawer for her old purse, which did not match her gown at all, and shoved them inside. Plastering a smile on her face, she yanked some forms out of her desk and grabbed a pen. “Come in!”

The door opened and Matt’s smiling face peered in. “Hey.” He frowned and came all the way in. “What are you doing in the office?”

Alex looked up. “Hmm?”

“What are you doing in the office,” he laughed.

“Oh! Nothing important just some paper things.”

Matt nodded and ambled over to her desk sitting on the edge and looking down at her, a smoldering look in his eyes. “Are we talking to each other now?”

Alex smiled broadly and stood up. “Of course! Didn’t Max tell you?”

Matt looked taken aback. “No. What?”

“Well it’s all forgotten and the three of us are getting together at the Tea Room later.”

Matt reached out pulling Alex between his knees. He nudged his nose against hers. “Don’t you think we should be alone tonight?”

Alex paled. “No. We have to be with Max tonight.”

Matt kissed along her jaw. “Why.”

“Because… um,” she gasped as his tongue connected with her ear lobe. “Because we… oh God.” She pulled her head back and Matt looked at her amused. “We’ve been invited to a Halloween party later on!”

Matt tilted his head. “Who’s giving it?”

“Friends.” She held up her hand at his mouth opening. “Don’t ask questions. Friends, close friends.” She moved away from him and tugged him toward the door. “Have you got those wonderful Halloween masks that you bought?”

“Um… no. Why would I bring those?”

Alex gaped at him. “You’re kidding, right?”

Matt spread his arms wide and shrugged. “Alex, I didn’t think you’d be in the mood to celebrate Halloween, okay?”

“What? You think I’m going to miss all that candy?” She hustled him out of the office.

Alex and Matt left by the back entrance as three teens were approaching wearing cheap Halloween masks. Alex ran up to them. “Kids! I’ll give you a hundred dollars for all three of your masks, yeah?” It was Matt’s turn to look shocked.

“For these?” The one boy asked.

“Yep! What do you say?” Alex grabbed her purse from him and took out a hundred dollars waving it at them. The teens needed no further encouragement and ripped off the masks. Matt tried to stop her but she pushed his hand away and he shrugged stepping back and shaking his head. The teens handed over the masks and Alex passed them the money and they ran away yelling happily.

Matt came back over, frowning. “Alex, a hundred dollars for these cheapie masks.”

“Oh come on, darling! One life and it’s all over!” 

***************************

Ms. Foster was all but lying on the bench now waiting. She watched as the night guard listened to news radio and stood up going to the window.

“Excuse me, but when does Ms. Kingston come down??”

The night guard looked at her confused. “Oh, Ms. Kingston goes out the back entrance. There’s usually people waiting around like up and coming writers or paparazzi. She likes to avoid that.” He smiled smugly.

Ms. Foster grabbed his shirt front and snarled. “Are you kidding me!!” Releasing him she ran for the exit, trying to grab a cab to get back uptown.

***************************

Alex lifted her champagne glass and smiled. “A toast to two beautiful, young people. May you never grow old.”

Max smiled and raised her glass while Matt looked a bit uncomfortable but raised his glass as well. They clinked then started to drink. Alex reached down to turn on the recorder.

“Max, I want you to tell…” came out of the recorder. Alex coughed and pretended to be choking. Matt leaned close and patted her back. She reached down and turned off the recorder as she spluttered.

“I was… oh dear, sorry. I was wondering if you could tell Matt the story of the Armenian twins.” She patted her chest as Matt wiped at her lip gently with a napkin.

Max lowered her glass from her lips and raised her eyebrow at Alex. “What Armenian twins?”

Alex cut her eye over and saw Matt looked at her concerned. “Zatik and Makar!”

Max rolled her eyes. “Alex to the best of my knowledge, I’ve never met Armenian twins in my life.” She took another sip.

“Max! The Armenian twins!”

Max looked up at the ceiling. “No.”

“You told me about these two guys that you met! Armenian boys! Armenian!”

Max had narrowed her eyes, thinking. She looked over at Alex. “You mean the night I spent with the two Argentinean boys from the boarding school in Buenos Aires!”

Alex perked. “Right! Right! Tell Matt the story.” She pressed record on the machine. “Tell him!”

Max looked at Matt who smiled and was a good enough sport to listen. He poured them all more champagne.

Max started to laugh as the memories of this scandalous event were clearly flooding back into her brain. “This’ll kill ya!” Matt started to laugh and Alex hung her head and rubbed her very sore temples.

The three sat in the back of the car wearing the cheap plastic masks. Matt was in the middle wearing a fox, Max next to him was wearing a cat and Alex had on the cow. The car slowed as it pulled up to their building.

“What are we doing at the apartment?” Matt asked.

“Oh uh.. I wanted you to put on that cape and black suit I got you. It’ll look great with the fox mask.” Alex made to open the door.

Matt lifted his mask to rest on top of his hair and gestured to his tux. “What’s wrong with this?”

Alex huffed and hissed at him. “Just do it!!!”

Matt scowled. “Alright!” They both slammed their masks down while Max tried to crawl to the other side of the car.

 

Matt pushed clothes aside, picking through hangars and sighed. He finally gave up and turned to march toward the bathroom. The door locked, he knocked a bit too loudly.

Alex’s face peeked out as she opened the door. “What???”

“I can’t find the black suit or cape.”

“So put on anything!” She tried to close the door but Matt pushed back with his hand.

“I thought you wanted the black one?!”

“Black, green, scarlet, pink; doesn’t matter!” She slammed the door in his face. Matt’s face stormed and he stalked back to his closet.

Inside the bathroom Alex was pulling out all the medicine. She couldn’t believe they had no sedatives. What kind of a house didn’t have sedatives!

“Where are the sleeping pills?”

“We never had any. Why would you want sleeping pills now?”

“Umm. Never mind.” She finally found one bottle and called out to Matt.

“What happens if you take a lot of tranquilizers?”

Matt sounded exasperated. “You go to sleep I guess.”

Alex nodded and emptied several into her hand.

“Are you under tension?” He yelled back at her.

“What?? No!”

Alex ran down the steps nearly tripping.

“So Max, join me for another..”

Max wasn’t anywhere. She panicked and checked the living room. No, this wasn’t happening. She ran to the kitchen and slammed open the swinging door.

Max looked over from her place in front of the open refrigerator door. “Sorry, you don’t mind do you? I was still a bit hungry after the Tea Room.”

Alex held up her hands shaking her head. “Not at all. Mi casa su casa.” She smiled and went over to pour more champagne. “Here, I’ll just open another bottle of champagne.”

Max held up her hand. “No, Alex. I’ve had enough, really.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open. “What? Come on! Have some. I can open another bottle.”

“I’m not thirsty.”

Alex put the glasses down and cocked her head. “You’re kidding.”

Max shrugged and opened a jar of jalapeno peppers. She took one out and took a bite.

“How can you not be thirsty? My mouth is as dry as cotton! Come on, have a glass. Just one glass?”

Max munched and looked at Alex. “These are good.” She took another and bit into it.

Alex looked on in disbelief. “How about orange juice, freshly squeezed?”

“No.”

“Okay, plenty of juices. Apricot, cranberry.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Right. Um…Pineapple? No it’s too acidy with the peppers. Glass of milk, nice glass of raw milk?”

Max shook her head still munching.

“Uh.. water. We’ve got loads of water. Every kind of water you can think of. Pellegrino, Vichy, Perrier, Evian… please?” Alex was looking very pained now.

Max licked her fingers. “You got a coke?”

Alex blinked. “What?”

“A coke. Just give me a coke, alright?”

Alex’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Coca Cola! Right!” She leaned down to look in the fridge but couldn’t find one can. She squinted looking determined.

Max looked as well. “You don’t even have any coke.”

Alex held up a finger. “I have got Coca Cola. Yes I do.” She turned and started tearing into the cabinets. Max rolled her eyes.

“Alex, really it’s no big deal, just forget it.”

“Forget it? You’ve got me going now! Hit the button! I want a coke! We have some upstairs in the mini-fridge.” She turned to head up to the bedroom.

“Alex, seriously?” Alex swung through the kitchen door and Max just shook her head eating another jalapeno. “Mind has snapped.”

 

Alex was down on all fours rooting through the fridge. There were no cokes to speak of. “I mean this may go on in the United Kingdom but in New York it is unpardonable!”

“Well I’m sorry, I took the last one.” Matt called out from the bathroom.

Alex looked up and stood hurrying into the bathroom. Matt was just about to pull the tab when Alex grabbed hold of the can trying to wrest it from his hands. He frowned and held tight.

“What the hell are you doing, Alex?”

Alex smacked his arm and yanked the can away. “Let go! We have a thirsty guest!” With that she turned and strode out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered looking Matt.

 

Max was on the phone in the kitchen when Alex returned with the can. She smiled and Max waved and continued her conversation. Alex ran to the counter and pulled out the tranquilizers. She put them on the counter and tried to smash them with her thumb. She blinked as they just sat there as hard as rock.

Looking over to make sure Max wasn’t watching, she grabbed the coke can and rolled it over the pills effectively smashing them to dust. She swept the dust into one of the glasses and cracked open the can but it sprayed her face as she’d just shook it up. She poured the liquid into the glasses then turned to grab a paper towel and wipe her face. When she turned back around, Max was standing there, holding one of the glasses.

She blinked and looked up at Max who waited expectantly to drink with her. She tentatively picked up the remaining glass and clinked it with Max’s glass. “Bottoms up!” She watched as Max drained the glass as she did as well. Gently putting the glass back on the table, she edged toward the door.

“I’ll just go and hurry Matt along.” Max watched her go as she wondered again what in the heck was wrong with Alex tonight.

Alex let the kitchen door swing shut behind her and took a step to her office. As she did, she felt her legs give way and she clung to the foyer table to keep from falling over.

“Bugger.”

 

Alex stumbled into her study with her purse and extracted the recorders. She sat down at her desk and turned one on. The sounds of Max’s voice telling stories and jokes came through as did Matt’s laughter. She set about editing the pieces together and finally breathing a sigh of relief as finally something was working.

Alex headed back to the kitchen and pushed the swinging kitchen door open hard. Max was bent over near the fridge rummaging for more food when it connected with her head and she went down like a sack of potatoes.

Alex looked down as she stumbled into the kitchen, her eyes glassy. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

She turned in a circle then ended up at the intercom and pressed the button. “Matt, where are you?”

A crackle then Matt’s annoyed voice came over the speaker. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

Alex nodded. “Okay, well hurry up. We’ll be in the kitchen.” She slurred. Realizing what she said she pressed the button again. “I mean, in the lobby. We will wait for you in the lobby.”

Satisfied, Alex kicked off her shoes and leaned across Max to grab her cat mask. She turned back to the counter where the knives were glistening and yanked a wooden spoon from its place. She held it up like a samurai sword and nodded ready to spring her plan.

Leaning her head out the kitchen door, she saw Matt making his way down the stairs with angry steps. His eyes were stormy and his mouth set in a grim line. He opened the door and left.

Alex headed to the front door and put the mask in place on and held the recorder tight in her hand. Opening the door she spied Matt pushing the call button. Swaying side to side, she was about to sneak up on him when he turned slightly and mashed on the call button again with more force. She jumped and opened the side window, sliding out on the fire escape.

Of course it was now raining. She slowly made her way to the other side and reached the window in time to see Matt pacing back and forth like a jungle cat. Pushing at the window, she found it sticking and pushed harder. The window wouldn’t budge.

She slammed her body hard just as the elevator opened and Matt walked into it, the gold doors closing behind him. She landed on the floor on her face, her bum sticking straight up in the air. She climbed to her feet and banged at the elevator doors with her hand, the recorder hitting the metal repeatedly.

“Max, I want you to tell us a story…” Alex heard. It was the recorder going off.

“Oh! Max!” She gasped as she turned on unsteady legs and made her way back to the apartment.

 

In the lobby the elevator door opened and Matt strolled out, looking around for Alex and Max. Seeing no sign of them, he went over to Gino.

“Gino, have you seen my wife?” he asked.

“No. Not since you all went up.”

“She just called me from the lobby.”

“She didn’t call you from down here.”

Matt looked around frustrated when he heard Gino exclaim. “What the hell is going on up there?!”

Matt leaned over the monitors and saw Alex and Max, struggling or fighting or what he didn’t know; in the hallway. Alex looked drunk and she was stumbling trying to hold the taller woman’s weight. They were too close to the short hop of steps down and they both careened and fell on their asses.

Just then, Ms. Foster burst into the lobby and ran up to the desk. Upon seeing the women on the monitor she cursed and bolted for the elevator. Gino called out after her but Matt followed suit and the elevator closed taking them both up.

Alex lay still on the carpeted hallway, thankful at the moment that the hallway was carpeted, trying to catch her breath. She was pretty much seeing stars and not just from the tranquilizers. Max groaned next to her and Alex tried to sit up.

The elevator door split to reveal Ms. Foster talking to Matt, who looked on in disbelief, his hands on his hips. His jaw tightened and he stalked out of the elevator over to Alex and knelt down.

Alex hiccupped and looked into Matt’s green eyes. “Oh. Hello, Matt.” She tried to smile but it lacked sincerity.

Matt just stared at her, his eyes misting as his lip trembled. Ms. Foster had the good sense to stand back.

“Alex. You believed that I would do that? Hmm? You really believe that I would do anything to hurt you?” He waited for her to answer, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Alex gasped and looked ashamed. Her own eyes watered as she reached out to touch his cheek. “Matt, I… I don’t know what to say…”

Matt blinked slowly and pulled his face away from her hand. He nodded slowly and wiped his tears then stood up. He turned on his heel and strode to the elevator, pushing the button and the door closed.

Alex breathed out and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Shit.”

 

Matt came marching out of the elevator into the lobby and headed for the exit. Gino tried to get his attention.

“Is Ms. Kingston alright?”

He didn’t even break stride as he went out into the night. He paced in front of the building for a moment, not knowing where to go or what to do. A car pulled up and Norma and Carl got out, rushing over.

Norma was frantic. “Where’s Alex?”

Matt looked up and wiped his eyes. “She’s upstairs.”

Norma glanced into the lobby. “Did she kill Max?”

Matt looked at Norma frowning. “She didn’t kill anyone. What are you talking about???”

Carl held up his hand. “That detective called us and said that Alex was going to kill Max because she thought she was having an affair with you.” Carl’s eyes begged Matt not to say a word.

Matt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could have used a sleeping pill right about now. “Yes, I know. I know. The detective explained the mix up."

Norma brightened. “So Max is still alive?! That’s great! Oh here she is!”

Alex was coming out of the lobby followed closely by Ms. Foster who upon seeing Carl pretended to examine the sidewalk. Alex came up behind Matt and tried to touch his shoulder. He spun away from her, his eyes filled with hurt. “Do not… touch me.”

Alex flinched at his words but stepped closer. Norma pulled Carl and the detective away into the lobby to give them some privacy. Matt wrapped his arms tight around himself as he looked up at the stars.

Alex hung her head and came up behind him again, this time not touching him.

“Matt. I’m so sorry. I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you, darling.”

“Then why did you? Hmm?” He turned to look her in the eye.

She gasped and her eyes filled with tears. “I didn’t even order the detective. I swear, it was just a stupid mix up. Then when they said they’d found something, I just. I don’t know I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” She took a deep breath. “The thought of you with another woman was just too…”

Matt narrowed his eyes. “That was your thought, Alex. Not mine. Never mine.”

“I know! Then there was all this circumstantial evidence and I…”

Matt swore. “Circumstantial?! Alex! I didn’t do anything!” He yelled.

Alex held up her hand. “You’re right, darling. You’re right. And you have every right to be angry.”

She moved closer, so close she could feel his warmth even through the wool coat.

“I admit, I behaved badly…”

Matt’s face crumpled in pain. “Badly? Oh, Alex.” He breathed out and tilted his head at her, his eyes twinkling and wet. “You didn’t believe in me.”

Alex gasped as her heart broke. She didn’t know what to say. Matt didn’t seem to either so he turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner into the night.

Alex finally broke and her chest heaved as great sobs wracked her body. She didn’t notice Max come out of the building and come up behind her, putting her arm around her shoulder. Alex cried and turned into her hug.

Max just smiled and rubbed Alex’s back. After a moment, she pulled back and looked Alex in the eye. “Alex.”

She blinked, her nose running as she sniffed.

“Alex, go after him. He loves you.”

“He hates me now.”

“No. If he did, he wouldn’t have even waited out here to talk to you. He’d have just gone. Go after him. Here.” She took off her coat and put it on Alex’s shoulders. Alex looked at her and smiled.

“You know, sometimes you’re not such a bitch after all.” She chuckled.

Max laughed. “Yea well let’s just keep that between us okay? Oh and you're not going to tell Norma, are you?"

Alex looked back in the lobby at Norma and Carl bickering. "No, no. Some people can't handle that sort of information." She winked.

Max laughed with her. She sobered then shoved Alex. "Now go on, get your man.”

Alex grinned and turned, taking off down the street after Matt.

 

Matt walked in a daze up the cold New York street. He passed a couple, snuggling into one another against the chill. He shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets and dropped his head. He’d never felt so broken in his entire life.

He was about to cross the street when he heard the patter of feet coming up from behind him. He thought it might be a child but that was ridiculous. He turned and into the moonlight came Alex. She had on a coat that was way too big for her and her evening gown was keeping her from running too fast. Her wild blonde curls bounced in the night air, her eyes pained but full of love and regret.

He stopped and couldn’t move. She slowed to a stop just inches from him, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to think what to say. He didn’t offer any help, just waited.

Alex still felt a bit woozy but the evening air had sobered her somewhat and she cast about for a way to explain this mess to him.

“Matt look,” she started. “I don’t think I’m ever going to change from being a… um,” she gulped. “A jealous woman.”

Matt narrowed his eyes but still said nothing.

She nodded and shrugged. “So maybe you’d um… be better off… you know… without me.” She watched his face for some kind of reaction but got none. God he was a poker face when he wanted to be. She smiled gently then turned away from him. She got two steps before she looked back over her shoulder.

He hadn’t budged.

She threw up her hands and walked back to him. “Aren’t you even going to try to stop me?” She walked around him in a slow circle and he tracked her with his eyes, turning with her.

Stopping in front of him she moved a bit closer. “I may be jealous,” she said feeling woozy again. “But I think I’m really… very sick.” She started to lose her balance and thought she’d fall and hit the pavement.

Matt’s arms shot out around her waist and held her to him so tightly she could barely breath. He buried his face into her neck and kissed her hair. Alex clung to him as best she could in her weakened state, sighing happily.

Matt smiled into her hair. “I guess this means that we’re not going to the Halloween party.”

Alex shrugged. “They weren’t very good friends anyway.”

Matt swept her up into his arms, kissing her soundly then turned back in the direction of their apartment carrying her home.

Alex mumbled incoherent nonsense. “We can go if you like. I mean they have a very small place. Don’t know how they have parties with a space like that. The last time I went there was this guy who brought a ferret. You’d like him I think! He used to work in a circus!”

People moved aside as Matt passed carrying Alex and listening to her prattle away about absolutely nothing and absolutely everything.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had alot of fun writing this. It is one of my favorite movies and I stand by my claim that Alex and Matt would be hysterical in these roles if it were ever re-made again.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfaithfully Yours, 1984, directed by Howard Zieff  
> The screenplay was written by Valerie Curtin, Barry Levinson, and Robert Klane based on Preston Sturges' screenplay for the 1948 film of the same name.


End file.
